A holiday in New Xanadu
by ThreeMagpies
Summary: Sometime before the blackout… a very rich doomsday prepper read a poem about Xanadu... thought that it all sounded like a Really Great Idea and built his own version. This is what happened when Charlie and Bass, on their way to Willoughby from New Vegas (the first time) unexpectedly find themselves guests in New Xanadu...Blackout AU, Charloe - I thought they deserved a holiday :)
1. Chapter 1

**A holiday in New Xanadu** - or - Bass and Charlie take a diversion on the road to Willoughby, have an adventure, star in a movie, practice with swords and see each other in a bit of a new light…

A Revolution fic (Blackout AU): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson with mention of and possible appearance of regular characters in the show: Miles Matheson, Rachael Matheson, Aaron Pittman, Charloe. Rating T, heading towards M later…

Summary: Sometime before the blackout… a very rich doomsday prepper read a poem called 'Xanadu', thought that it all sounded like a Really Great Idea and built his own version with a little help from some very creative friends. This is what happened when Charlie and Bass – on their way to Willoughby from New Vegas (the first time) stumble upon a garden, fall into a deep sleep after eating genetically manipulated, intoxicating fruit, veg and Honeysuckle and wake up in New Xanadu's hollow hills. They meet some very interesting people and learn a few unexpected things about each other. I really hope you enjoy the ride as much as they did… The story ends up with them (eventually and, well…mostly) back in canon and back on the road to Willoughby

Length: 4-5 chapters

_AN – A very sincere and special thank you to the wonderful LemonSupreme for lots of encouragement, support and excellent advice. You are truly awesome :D _

**Chapter 1**: About a week after Bass saves Charlie from a horrible fate in the bar in Pottsboro.

Somewhere on the road to Willoughby…

It had been several days since she woke up after Sebastian Monroe rescued her from the – now very dead – attempted rapists in Pottsboro and she was still a) embarrassed about falling for the date rape drug in the drink thing, b) amazed and embarrassed that Monroe had found her, c) angry and embarrassed about feeling grateful that he had and d) confused and embarrassed about the fact that she was really attracted to him even though she still hated him (?)… She had absolutely no idea how he felt about it all – he hadn't given much away… Despite this, Charlie and Monroe had arrived at a sort of strange understanding. She didn't actively try to kill him (for now anyway…) and he didn't try to attempt unnecessary conversation - which suited her just fine. They seemed to communicate quite well really though gesture and weirdly effective eye contact with a word or two thrown in every now and then.

He was so different to what she'd expected, and he was being such a 'complete gentleman' that it was beginning to irritate her – a lot… She had found her gaze drawn to him again and again during the long hours on the road and around the campfire, puzzled by the apparent change from General Monroe and trying to work him out… He'd said that he needed her to get to Miles but why did he really want to? He'd said he wanted to try to make up for what he'd done but could people really change so much and again why? Their truce was so new and fragile that she didn't want to ask him directly yet – there was still a long way to go to Willoughby...she would find out before they got there…

Monroe had been doing all of the driving (she had offered to take a turn but he'd thanked her – politely – and just kept going…), looked after the horses and did the maintenance on the wagon. For some reason she couldn't work out the horses seemed to really like him and he spent a lot of time with the pair during breaks and when they set up camp for the night… quietly grooming, tending and talking to them. He actually seemed to care about their welfare… which didn't fit at all with her increasingly fracturing image of him as heartless General Monroe; although she supposed if he didn't they'd be walking…

Monroe had also proven to be a (much) better cook than Charlie – somehow managing to make the very basic provisions so kindly provided by the – ex – bounty hunters into almost edible meals so he tended to take this role on too. It was all a bit … surprising…

Unfortunately he also looked after – which meant he wore, hid or slept with all of the actual weapons – and even some of the cooking utensils. Charlie was pretty sure she could come up with something that might do the trick – but she doubted that she could either take him by surprise or attempt to out fight (or out manoeuvre) him at the moment. Even walking away was probably pointless - he had demonstrated in Pottsboro (lucky for her that time) that he could and would find her if he wanted to... So on the way to Willoughby they went…

She was still a little bit woozy too after the drugs the morons had given her – and while she was in that state (and even after…maybe…), having ex General, ex President of the Republic and current killing machine Sebastian Monroe apparently willing to help her out if needed was not a bad thing. In fact his presence was so strangely comforting in a really unsettling way (cue flashback to being drugged and falling down in the bar then seeing him burst through the door, eyes like blue suns…) that she didn't quite know how to explain it to herself let alone anyone else and she flatly refused at the moment to think of Miles' – or heaven forbid - her mother's attitude to Monroe when she waltzed in to Willoughby with him...

_When she had first found him, in New Vegas, she had been unable to look away from the fight happening in that crowded and raucous tent – and gods the memory of that still made her head spin. He was so alive, so dangerously capable… and beautiful like a storm… The poor guy they had put up (set up?) to fight him hadn't had a chance against Monroe (aka Jimmy King), even though physically they were a similar size and looked on the face of it evenly matched. Monroe had made beating him to a pulp look almost pathetically easy. She had found herself weaving around the crowd in the tent just staring at him, keeping out of sight behind the cheers and shouts…She was watching him so hard she was honestly surprised that he hadn't felt her there…but maybe he was just so used to women staring and…lusting? Charlie mentally kicked herself, hard… The pretty blonde he had gone to the roulette wheel with seemed awfully happy to be there with him though...and Charlie had had this odd urge to hit her on the head with something…_

_She just hadn't expected or been prepared for this new Monroe... Hard muscled, toned and obviously deadly but so different than the General Monroe she had met/hated in Philly…_. _She found herself thinking of the young ex Militia bartender who told her about having seen Monroe – sending her racing off to New Vegas. He had been sweet and she'd enjoyed herself but when she pictured him next to Monroe it was like putting a lanky puppy next to a timber wolf…_

Damn it she was going all poetic over Monroe and his amazing, well everything… she so needed to get a grip…

_She had still wanted to kill him though – it was kill him or… but she really didn't want to think about that. Then just when she thought she had him right in her sights … those idiot bounty hunters arrived and both she and Monroe ended up in that empty pool. It had felt so good at first to see him tied up to the wall - even if she was too – as well as sore as hell from the salt shot and the fall in… But somehow she knew that he wasn't really helpless at all… in fact she had this crazy feeling that he was somehow indestructible…he just kept surviving…everything…_

_He escaped from the Bounty hunters just after they hit the road - just as she told them he would, he killed the older one and beat up the younger one. She had run after them and in a frenzy of – something - tried to knock Monroe out with a length of pipe she'd found – she vaguely remembered him telling her to stop but she couldn't so he hit the air out of her – and while she lay there gasping like a fish out of the stream he took the hunter's wagon, driving away while all she could do was lie there… _

_A bit later, while she and the surviving bounty hunter were following him – on foot - Monroe had stopped, hidden the wagon, walked back, come out of nowhere and casually knocked out the younger man (Adam?) with the butt of the guy's own rifle. Well ok, she had been about to deck him herself (his eyes had been so firmly fixed on her butt she was surprised he hadn't been swaying in time with it…) just so he could show her the Patriot's wanted posters of him - and her mother! _

_Monroe then proposed (suggested - demanded?) that they go together to find Miles and her family as they would, quote, 'need him' to fight the Patriots. She had refused – naturally - getting so close into his face when she told him he was delusional she could smell his sweat, feel his breath and the heat of his skin (thinking weirdly that they both so needed a bath…), and could see the bruises and the blood drying on his face and body from the fight and capture by the hunters…_

_He hadn't backed away though and for long moments they just stared into each other's eyes – almost close enough to kiss (the thought seemed to float between them….). He was completely focused on her – almost smiling and he really had the most intensely blue eyes she thought - though they flickered and changed with the light and the emotions behind them…. It was like falling into the sky... She broke away abruptly from that gaze, turned on her heel and walked away. She'd told him he couldn't track her but hadn't really believed it, she thought he could probably do anything he wanted if he wanted to enough...and she had dared him to shoot her (or to do something…she didn't want to think what…) if he wanted to stop her leaving. She could feel him watching her though as she strode down that road, the rings on her belt jingling with the sway of her hips, half hoping that he would do something… but he didn't … _

_Pottsboro: and she'd got herself so badly (sorry Miles – stupid to the max...) in trouble…. Then Monroe had suddenly burst in the door out of nowhere…(again?) and simply mowed through every single one of those men in the bar in a graceful, efficient display of swordsmanship, energy and controlled violence. In her drugged (and to be honest) despairing state - she was good but had really thought she was going to die – and not in a good way, he had appeared like a vengeful angel/devil? She really wasn't quite sure which and really didn't care - but that was another memory that kept coming back at odd moments, making her breath catch; her heart pound and liquefying her bones with the power and strange beauty of it… _

_Miles was really good – he had taught her a lot and she had become a pretty good fighter but this Monroe was in a completely different league…. he had been like one of the gladiators in the pictures that Aaron used to show her of ancient Greece and Rome… but the General Monroe she remembered from Philadelphia was all starched uniform and cold gaze – handsome in a marble way, a statue moving… Even when he saved her the first time (?) in the tower, he had seemed completely in control and unflustered; still in uniform he had even suggested politely that 'a thank you would be nice Charlotte….' then looked calmly down at her, expecting her to ...what? She remembered being so utterly furious…. _

After all that, after all the work he had put into saving her life on two occasions now she had absolutely no doubt that she was better off with him than with anyone else she could think of at the moment (except maybe Miles) as long as he needed her to get to Miles to 'help him and her family…' and what was with that? Could she believe he had changed that much – and why? She was very curious about this new Monroe and somehow the urge to kill him was getting more remote each day she spent with him. How could he seem so different and what did he really want? She sighed…

She wasn't sure if he knew that something had changed in how she felt towards him… She was aware that he always watched her – even when he seemed to be sleeping (although she suspected that he didn't ever sleep more than surface deep), and her slightest move seemed to alert him. He obviously still didn't trust her with anything that could possibly be a weapon, although she knew her crossbow was in the wagon – he had told her that the Bounty hunters had found it and stashed it in there, her knives too…

Maybe he had noticed though because that evening, as they sat on their sleeping bags around the campfire after a meal of beans (again) and other assorted provisions from the Bounty Hunter's stores he leaned back against his improvised pillow, stretched out his long legs, and studied her by the glow of the firelight and the stars (no moon tonight). He was oiling a piece of the horse's tack, hands moving surely and smoothly over the leather and brass with a piece of rag…

'Maybe its time you started pulling your weight Charlotte…' he said calmly in his low, cultured voice; he didn't smile, just looked at her with those solemn and somehow remote and sad (?) blue eyes (he hadn't really smiled since that time at the pool when he said that she was like her mother…), except at the horses, she thought with a mental shrug… ' You're a tracker and a good hunter, you're looking better and we could do with some extra protein and anything else you could find… '. His hands kept moving over the leather with easy strokes but his gaze held hers…

'I'm good with my hands but better with my crossbow', she said – her head tilted slightly and a challenge in the set of her full mouth and the narrowed eyes – he could see her dimple flicker in the firelight and he wondered if she knew how very beautiful she was – even dirty and dishevelled (as they both were he thought wryly – he was even getting used to the smell…) then he put the thought away – not useful…he needed to move her a little towards trusting him now that she was getting physically better, not have her seeing him as a possible predator like those creeps he had put out of her misery in that dung heap of a bar...

He leaned forward again, putting the leather and rag down, rubbing his hands together to relax the muscles, his gaze becoming more intense as he met hers - the firelight making his eyes gleam (like stars?) in the shadows of his face; 'Ok' he said, nodding slightly, the edges of his mouth lifting a little. 'You can have the crossbow and bolts for hunting and the knives for butchering – if you give me your word you won't try to kill me – or do anything to stop both of us getting to Miles and your Mother'. Her eyes narrowed and her grin sharpened at that… (truth was though that he didn't want to have to hurt her if she tried…she was a tricky thing and he wasn't going to underestimate her…) 'and that you will work with me, calmly, for the duration of this trip', her smile broadened then into the one he remembered from the pool 'and what the hell makes you think I'll keep my word Monroe?', Bass got to his feet to return the tack to the wagon 'Because I believe you are someone who keeps their promises Charlotte'. She looked up at him, could still see his eyes, hard not to – even at that height they seemed to hold hers captive 'so you'll just believe me?' she challenged again… His lips tightened, his face became very serious and he nodded – 'I'll just believe you Charlie…'

'Ok' she said.

…..

She headed out before dawn – glad to be back to the familiar rhythms of tracking and foraging, so happy to be moving under her own power… She had brought a bag for gathering any likely nuts, berries, greens etc and string to tie up small game – anything larger and she might have to get help from Monroe. Her crossbow felt good in her hands, her knives – and other a few other things (the bounty hunters were at least thrifty enough to grab her pack as well as her weapons) were in their familiar places on her belt; the ground felt good under her feet, the sun was rising, the air was sweet - she felt ok and things were definitely looking up…

The country was quite heavily wooded with hills surrounding her, ranging off into the distance – she thought there might be caves maybe? Not good crop farming country – more hill country grazing, although she hadn't seen any traces of larger domestic animals as yet. She kept her eye out for predator tracks; packs of dogs and wolves had been seen in larger numbers over the years – and even some of the larger feline and ursine carnivores, escaped from zoos and private collections – or from previously endangered natural populations - were thriving with fewer people around and the return of clean wilderness….

She headed downhill towards the river – fast running in places but broad, maybe good fishing pools somewhere along there she noted for later - then almost immediately found rabbit sign. She took three in quick succession, glad to find that she hadn't lost any of her skills with her crossbow, and was after a fourth when she saw something in a clearing up ahead that looked really interesting… If it was what she hoped for the variety in their diet would be improved by about a million percent, she was so completely over preserved everything…. something would be in season and ready to pick…

Moving quietly and carefully towards the vivid colours and assorted greens of the (hopefully) abandoned garden, all of her senses on high alert for any human presence…her hand casually brushed aside a vine tendril hanging head high across her path as she passed between two trees. She continued on - not noticing that behind her the tendril retracted its leaves from the contact, the reaction spreading along its stem and continuing out of sight through the trees until it reached a small opening behind a rock at the foot of a hill some hundreds of metres away…

Charlie looked around her with great and hungry satisfaction; she was already chomping her way through a heavenly apple. The garden was wild and overgrown and there were no obvious recent traces of human intervention or presence – although the local wildlife had been having a wonderful time. She had found edible tubers, tomatoes, apples, snake beans - and carrots ! There were even some oranges still on their tree…as well as a variety of herbs and useable greens all growing in wild profusion; she was salivating just thinking of what Monroe would make out of all of this (Charlie was happy to do the collecting but happier that he would be doing the cooking…). She would have to come back to get more though … with a bigger bag... There were a couple of pumpkins still sitting after last season, their tough skins mostly protecting them from insects and birds, she also noticed some Passionfruit vines with - wonder of wonders - some ripe fruit, she ate a couple of those too... bliss…she caught every drop of the wonderful juice…

She suddenly caught a familiar scent and saw a Honeysuckle vine growing over the remains of a brick wall – flowering with glorious abandon and smelling divine. Charlie had always loved the scent of Honeysuckle and for a moment she was back with Danny and her Dad in Maggie's garden in Sylvania, before Neville and the Militia had come and destroyed her world. On General Monroe's orders…she thought, suddenly wondering what was happening to her, and what was going to happen between her and Monroe…

She sighed and picked some anyway, burying her face in the richly scented blossoms… It was simply and delightfully wonderful; she took another breath letting the delicious smell go deep into her lungs and she sucked the honey from some of the ripe flowers like she used to do in brief moments away from looking after Danny (who couldn't go near them as they set off his asthma). She sighed again, but felt refreshed and so amazingly glad to have found all of this; Monroe was going to be seriously impressed…

She packed up as much as she could carry (probably a bit more than she really could if she was honest…), and headed back – moving quickly … somehow she hadn't noticed the time slipping away and it was heading towards mid afternoon, she would be lucky if Monroe didn't think she had broken her word and walked away – or that something had happened to her - again... She sped up, intent on getting back, her usual instincts somehow distracted so she didn't feel the intent gaze of the man and woman – dressed in camouflage gear, their faces streaked in green and blue paint, who watched her from a short distance away from behind the Honeysuckle wall, and she had absolutely no idea that as she moved off they glanced at one another, exchanged delighted smiles and followed her.

…..

As she approached the camp, her legs and arms aching… she caught sight of Monroe and suddenly stopped, her bundles slipping unnoticed to the ground…_she was having a flashback to a strange mix of Gould's tent and Pottsboro, her eyes were caught and held by the sight of him…._

Monroe was practicing with his swords (he seemed to like using two, one smaller than the other) in a clearing near the camp. He was bare to the waist, doing a complicated set of exercises that involved lots of graceful movements and fast and dangerous looking turns, his swords snapping through the air with what seemed like impossible precision and speed. His upper body was covered in sweat – which only made his muscular torso and powerful arms look more…well…just more….

Charlie found herself completely focused on him – he seemed to glow with energy and he looked just so damn amazing with the late afternoon sun making his hair, body – and the swords - seem outlined in gold (the Gladiator image came back again to haunt her) and Charlie found herself thinking about him in ways she probably shouldn't given that she was taking him to Miles of all people, and to her mother - who would want to kill him anyway without any added extra reasons like for example her having had wild and probably incredible sex with him… which she really, really wanted to do, right here, right now….it had been quite a while since the night with the sweet (but puppy…?) barman.. But this was Sebastian Monroe! She caught her bottom lip between her teeth; she was so in trouble…

She should have known that he would know she was there… he slowed his movements and looked over at her, "I was beginning to think I might need these again..' he said calmly (he wasn't even out of breath, she thought), finished the exercise then stopped (sword dancing? she thought in a sort of delirium of awareness…). He walked smoothly towards her, sliding both swords neatly - and without looking - into the holster on his left hip then stopped just out of range but so close that she was finding it even harder to think straight and her insides were just …melting… 'Well Charlotte', he said looking down at her collection and shaking his head in amazement…then he grinned at her, teeth gleaming and eyes crinkling blue… "You said you were good but you didn't tell me you were some kind of food magician…", she swallowed and let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.. 'Hey Monroe', she shrugged, trying be nonchalant but wandering whether she could prevent herself jumping his bones if he got any closer 'I told you I was better with my crossbow...'

He knelt down to inspect what she had found (deliberately putting himself in a - slightly -vulnerable position before her – a show of faith…), 'this is incredible – where did you find all of this?' He looked up at her – her eyes seemed a little out of focus and she ran her tongue over her lips without answering him… he held back a satisfied grin…Of course he had known what he was doing by staging his little demonstration (he'd needed the practice anyway but usually did it with his shirt on…), had seen how she looked at him sometimes, and had wanted to push her a little towards attachment – because he really needed – and wanted - her on his side. It seemed to have worked. From his position he could catch her rich scent and knew that she – and interesting parts of her body - had reacted as he'd really hoped they would, given that she was young, healthy and very vibrantly female...and seemed to find him attractive.

To be fair though he was the only possibly suitable male around (the only male actually) and he had saved her life etc etc… He didn't usually have trouble attracting women - quite the opposite - but this was an interesting situation to say the least…to his surprise and secret delight though, Charlie rallied quickly, flashed him that cheeky grin and gave him an appreciative once over, a searing glance that lingered on his bare chest and arms, slanted to the swords on his hip - and down further - then slid up again to his eyes – yet another challenge from her keeping him on his knees a bit longer for a slightly more - pressing - reason than admiring her vegetables…

Ruefully, he realised he was getting to really like and respect this girl… but then she was a Matheson wasn't she – his buttons were ready and willing to be pushed… Suddenly he caught another scent, flowers…? 'And where the hell did you find Honeysuckle out here?' he mused… he'd always loved Honeysuckle… he actually was amazed – his face showed it and she blushed a little…

'I found a… what did you call it in the old days? A super mart?' she actually smiled at him…a big full on grin and he couldn't believe his luck… 'Seriously though' she went on - looking at him intently 'will you teach me how to do that?' He was honestly confused for a moment, 'what…how to kneel?', …she sighed and looked at him as though he had grown another head. 'No, Monroe…' she leaned over, keeping eye contact and picked up her flowers, leaving him the bag and the string of rabbits then stood back up, having given him a (deliberate? and very rewarding he had to admit) view down the front of her tank top… 'What you were doing over there," she tipped her head towards where he had been practicing.. "I want you to teach me that,' she went over towards the campfire, hips swaying and belt rings jingling with that 'look at my ass' walk of hers… 'After you fix us dinner of course…' she said over her shoulder.

Later, with full and satisfied stomachs for the first time in what seemed like a really, really long time…. they both let out a long, happy breath and relaxed back against their improvised pillows… Charlie sighed again… 'That was so good…' she whispered appreciatively. He chuckled 'we make a pretty good team Charlotte – you find it, I cook it…' she considered that and shrugged a little – she wasn't ready to agree with the team thing (yet?) but she had to admit that that had been a wonderful meal… Even the horses were happy, they had had a carrot each and the expression on their horsey faces as they munched had been worth a few diamonds….

'There's a lot more food in that garden" she said lazily, rolling over to catch his gaze (disconcertingly near somehow…his eyes almost lavender in the evening light, with flickering highlights in them from the campfire), "We really should go back and get some for the road…" her voice tailed off… she yawned, she was so sleepy suddenly. Monroe must have caught the yawn bug and had his own moment… then smiled at her (again…) things were getting interesting she thought… his teeth were very white…and he had really wonderful cheekbones, and curly hair… she mused to herself… not realising that she was gazing dreamily at him… 'What about first thing in the morning Charlotte?' his said, voice teasing… interrupting her reverie, "I don't think the rabbits will eat it all before then..." he yawned again…'we might have to leave the sword prac to tomorrow too, its getting too dark anyway', he stretched himself out and plumped up his head rest – 'I think I might have a really early night…'.

He suddenly lifted his head and looked over at her again, very serious "I would be honoured to teach you some of what I have learned Charlotte", he moved his head in a small bow towards her, 'but you should know that traditionally exercises with the double swords are performed topless…' Charlie's eyes opened wide suddenly and she looked sideways at him, not quite sure what to think - but then saw his lips twitching just a tiny bit and found an apple core by her right hand that was promptly and very accurately thrown at him – getting him square in the left eye…'Hey!' he complained, 'can't blame a guy for trying….', though inside he was triumphant… 'got you'… he thought to himself, the Monroe charm still works – even on this stubborn, opinionated, infuriating and utterly engaging Matheson…

He felt his eyes drooping again, he really was sleepy, too sleepy to even think of pressing his, possibly temporary, advantage and getting a bit closer to her but, he thought with surprise…. it had been so long since he felt this relaxed… he was really enjoying just lying there... He looked over at Charlotte (he knew she preferred Charlie but he liked to provoke her – her full name suited her and he was the only one who used it and he liked that - a lot…) she already seemed to be asleep, tiny little snores escaping through her slightly open mouth… He smiled lazily watching her. He was really looking forward to tomorrow although reminded himself sternly that this really was Charlotte Matheson – and that he shouldn't take anything for granted. He frowned a little… It was a warm evening but he thought that maybe he should get up put a cover over her so she didn't get cold later, but somehow he just couldn't get himself up off his ass to do it though…just couldn't… he settled back into the suddenly much more comfortable bedroll and yawned yet again…

Some still alert, paranoid part of his mind was trying really hard to wake him up, shouting out a warning that there was Something Really Wrong! But he really couldn't pay attention to it right now, things were so soft and warm and he was so comfortable… his eyes drifted closed…

Far enough away from the camp that there was no chance of being seen or heard - unless like them you had binoculars and a listening vine (hollow, flexible, easy to transport, virtually invisible – a simple plant to other eyes and very effective…), the man and woman from the garden waited for the fascinating couple to go to sleep. The young woman's male companion (they had guessed there would be someone – a young woman travelling on her own in these parts would be unusual to say the least) had been a wonderful and very impressive surprise…

Things had gone well, once the young woman had found the entrance to the garden, springing the alarm and alerting Xanadu Scouts, she had been observed and followed to her camp where the couple had eaten the produce. The combination of soporifics in the various genetically altered vegetables and herbs together with the hallucinogens in the pollen of the Honeysuckle flowers, potent enough when breathed in but even more so if ingested (and the beautiful pair had each eaten honey from several of the flower tips…) would keep them asleep and unaware for several hours. Except perhaps for a dreamlike feeling of movement, they would have no idea of what was happening while they and their goods were moved to New Xanadu.

William – and the others- would be delighted to meet their new guests.

A few minutes later, several other men and women – all in subdued colours or camouflage gear appeared from out of the woods and moved up to join the original pair; they wouldn't have long to wait until it was safe to approach…

…..

It would of course have been preferable - and more ethical, for the residents of New Xanadu to simply ask interesting people if they would like to visit but that had proven to be impossible in this post apocalypse world – the location of the refuge had to be protected or they would be overrun and their work of decades despoiled. The world was an even more brutal place now than it had been before the blackout event and there were a great many dangers on the outside… William was very right in keeping the community hidden…

Rumours and myths had been circulating in surrounding towns for a few years now though of a hidden paradise under the hills since a group of hunters - several injured from an encounter with a bear, had stumbled across one of the hidden entrances to the Hollow hill. This was before Petra had invented the lookout vines and worked her magic on various other plants of course…

The lost and injured men and women had found their way in and been welcomed and healed, their skills and genes enhancing the community. The new members had seemed to understand the need for continued secrecy to protect the refuge – all but one… He had wanted to go back to his family (they understood the need to do that) but the man had then foolishly started the rumours about what he had found – and he had never stopped looking for the way back… They had realised that they couldn't trust him though so had moved the entrances and altered the landscape to prevent him finding the doors again. Most of the people he told (even his family) thought he had been addled by the sun and trauma and didn't believe his tales of a lost paradise - and as people disappeared all the time these days, the search for his missing companions was perfunctory at best…

Since that time though, people occasionally become curious about the rumours and came wandering, seeking for Xanadu…. Mostly these searchers (or rare travellers) were ignored by scouts and lookouts and let pass by, and if they happened to find the garden (actually a chemical factory designed to look abandoned) they would simply enjoy a few pieces of fruit perhaps, pick a few flowers, have a comfortable sleep and then go on their way, thinking that perhaps they had found the answer and the remnants of paradise… leaving the apparently deserted garden to its dreaming...

If they looked interesting though, or if there was something about them that could provide aesthetic inspiration or practical knowledge for the benefit of the community then – like now – arrangements could be made to quietly spirit them to the community once Petra's genius creations had taken effect. When the new guests woke in Xanadu they were usually amazed and very grateful to be given the opportunity of joining the community although, after the incident with the hunters and thanks again to another of Petra's inventions, they could now if they wished, choose to drink one of her special potions and forget – and leave with the secret of the community safe, their memory of it as distant and as dreamlike as the garden…

Each one of the people waiting for the man and woman to fall asleep by their campfire hoped very much that these two would decide to stay….

….

Authors note:

This will be a story relatively light in angst, heavier in illusion and allusion – I felt that Bass and Charlie deserved a bit of a holiday and loved the idea of them having one in a hidden paradise built by a philanthropic doomsday prepper… There are some more serious issues that may be investigated along the way however.

I thought that something, as well as the obvious but emotionally complicated physical attraction between them that might help prompt Charlie to change the way she thinks about Monroe (he isn't Bass to her yet…) would be her recognition of and admiration for his fighting skills – as well as his almost uncanny ability to survive (Charlie is strong but has had a recent experience of being in extreme danger and I think would be strongly motivated to do anything she could to make herself less vulnerable). I also wanted her to see some of the other, gentler, more human sides to Monroe…

For his part, Bass is intrigued by her and finds her extremely attractive (for many reasons) but at this stage he is concentrating more on getting her to trust him/come over to his side and is willing to use his proven attractiveness to women to do this… in this chapter he is not yet (or doesn't realise that he might be) looking for a closer relationship with her… although that is really where they are heading (this is a Charloe fic after all…).

Reviews are very welcome – this is my first fan fic, so am hoping I have researched properly…any mistakes in geography or detail are mine alone of course. I am just enjoying writing about these two lovely characters who have been so wonderfully given longer life by so many wonderful writers…and, as others have said, I don't own any part of Revolution although I think the Charloe part of it has taken on a life of its own! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A holiday in New Xanadu** - or - Bass and Charlie take a diversion on the road to Willoughby, have an adventure, star in a movie, practice with swords and see each other in a bit of a new light…

A Revolution fic (Blackout AU): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson with mention of and possible appearance of regular characters in the show: Miles Matheson, Rachael Matheson, Aaron Pittman, Charloe. Rating M…

Summary: Sometime before the blackout… a very rich doomsday prepper read a poem called 'Xanadu', thought that it all sounded like a Really Great Idea and built his own version with a little help from some very creative friends. This is what happened when Charlie and Bass – on their way to Willoughby from New Vegas (the first time) stumble upon a garden, fall into a deep sleep after eating genetically manipulated, intoxicating fruit, veg and Honeysuckle and wake up in New Xanadu's hollow hills. They meet some very interesting people and learn a few unexpected things about each other. I really hope you enjoy the ride as much as they did… The story ends up with them (eventually and, well…mostly) back in canon and back on the road to Willoughby

Authors note: Thank you so very much to everyone reading, reviewing and/or following the story – I really appreciate it and hope that you like this chapter – Bass and Charlie are getting closer in this one and I promise that if you get to the end of this chapter that I will finish what I started there in the next one – there is still the movie thing too and more sword practice as well as a bit of competition (well not really….) for Charlie - from someone interested in Bass' sword fighting technique…

**Chapter 2**: Monroe and Charlie wake up inside New Xanadu….

Bass woke gradually to something that had become very unfamiliar in recent times - comfort. He seemed to be lying down on something soft (?), he didn't have a hangover, he wasn't in pain – or apparently missing any parts…and it didn't appear that he was tied up - or down - to anything or anyone... Maybe his luck had changed he thought…and maybe pigs might fly... What made him doubt that he was actually awake though was that he thought he could hear children's voices – whispering and giggling? Then the sound of several small running feet coming towards him and stopping just out of reach somewhere to his left. He cracked his eyes open, looked cautiously towards the sound and saw two sets of eyes…one pair blue, the other dark brown – but both fixed on him. The eyes belonged to two girls, he guessed eight or nine years old? They were each in clothing that could have been taken from the props department of LOTR, GOT (or Mad Max…he thought dryly…) and both were regarding him with considerable and undisguised interest. Blue eyes, (blonde with lovely curls, long light green elf dress..) turned to Brown (in Mad Max leathers and feathers, her glossy black hair swinging around her cheeks…) and whispered something behind her hand, both giggled, turned and grinned at him.. He had a vague impression of a large, airy space, colours and light behind them… (day light then, he thought – early though…, how long had he been out of it?).

He shut his eyes – maybe he was still dreaming…or hallucinating? Then snapped them open again - Charlotte! Where was Charlie? He swung his head to the right and there she was – within touching distance – eyes closed, fully clothed and apparently unharmed - he let out a sigh of relief. She was lying on what looked like a futon? With multi-coloured pillows… He looked down at himself and found that he was on something similar – their backpacks were beside them, although he couldn't see any of his weapons... He cautiously started to look around him. Where the hell were they? He was looking around a large cavern or hall (?) with light wells in the ceiling letting shafts of daylight in from above and mirrors reflecting the light around the space – he got an impression of colours on the walls – paintings? Tall stone archways leading out of the space, columns set in receding lines – gracefully reaching to the ceiling (again with the LOTR), statues, wall sconces for torches, tall lamps, ornate urns and lots and lots of plants….

'Are you a warrior? The scouts said you were really good with your swords…', an eager young voice interrupted his assessment, 'and you look really strong…', a second voice said admiringly… He looked at the two girls, their faces hopeful and full of curiosity – and completely without fear of him…he realised… Bass suddenly found himself gripped by a vivid memory of his lost sisters and had to swallow past a lump in his throat - and the hole in his heart…He smiled at them gently and raised himself up a little – leaning his weight on his left forearm. 'I have done some fighting' he said evenly, smiling into each set of curious eyes in turn, not wanting to alarm them, 'but I was just practicing and your scouts must have seen me', both small heads nodded wisely.

'Is your lady a warrior too?' brown eyes looked at him hopefully… 'She certainly is' he said emphatically (sincerely hoping that Charlie was truly still asleep or he would never live this down…) 'she's a warrior, a hunter and a great tracker – she found your garden I think…' He had been putting things together and this seemed the most logical option; there must have been something in the food. He felt fine now though… The girls were both obviously very impressed… 'I want to be a Scout when I grow up', brown eyes said earnestly 'tho my teachers say I could be a good singer if I wanted to', he nodded, considering …'hmm, that's a hard choice to make… maybe you could be a singing Scout?' he said encouragingly, she gave him a wide delighted grin and Blue eyes looked a little put out…'I'm counting stars…' she said proudly 'and last month we watched the moon turn red! It was amazing! It was a lunar eclipse!" obviously trying to make as big an impression on him as her companion…

He was enjoying himself in spite of the surreal situation they were in he realised with a soft chuckle; he had forgotten how much he loved the laughter and conversation of children… it had been so long….'That does sound pretty amazing' he agreed…'I really wish I'd seen it ' he grinned at them, his face lighting up with it and both girls blushed and giggled... When he thought back to what he had actually been doing during that eclipse – fighting for Gould in New Vegas, drinking, gambling, screwing anyone who wanted to (well…that wasn't exactly a hardship…) and pretty well trying to make the world – and him – disappear, he shook his head, that wasn't something he would be telling these two... While they were talking though he had been discreetly checking the area around them – trying to locate the observers he knew must be there…no luck yet…

Suddenly both pairs of eyes slanted behind him then dropped shyly. He sat up, bending his knees so he could rest his elbows and turned towards Charlie, knowing what he would find but not knowing quite what to expect from her…

Charlie had the most peculiar expression on her face – she was looking at him as though she had never seen him before - her gaze moved to the girls, her blue eyes wide, then back at him…then around the cavern, then her bag…then back at him… 'Charlotte' he said needing to calm her before she could say anything – his right hand going up in a 'ssh...' motion to his mouth, tipping his head and gaze towards the girls…he didn't want Charlie to scare them - and alarm whoever was watching them… 'I think we're ok… at least for now', he said - she looked at him blankly. 'Close your mouth Charlotte' … he said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile (she focused on him and did – checking quickly for drool with a shaky finger), 'I don't know where we are yet but I think we're ok, so take it easy...' he spoke quietly but firmly and she took a deep breath, visibly making herself relax… When he thought about it she had eaten more – especially of the fruit - than him (in fact he had been amazed at how much she could pack in…) her body mass was significantly less than his and if, as he suspected, the food had been somehow drugged she would have been effected more and for longer than him. 'Shi...Damn it' she said 'why do people keep drugging me?'…

'I will explain…very soon', a new voice – adult and female came from behind them…but we hoped that you might find the presence of the children reassuring when you woke…we mean you no harm – in fact I hope we can help each other…' the voice moved closer and both children ran smiling to greet the new arrival. Bass got quickly to his feet - Charlie sat up on her cushions but was obviously still a bit unsteady… he moved to help her up but she held a hand out to stop him and shook her head…'I'll be fine Jimmy…' she said, 'just give me a second...' Bass was really impressed now – why was she protecting him? Just thinking that they were better off together? Or maybe he was just the devil she knew...

Anyway a few moments later she was standing beside him although did reach her hand out and for a moment steadied herself on his arm. He could feel her shaking just a little with the effort to stand straight – she did though and he admired her for it. He moved a little closer to her just in case she needed him again… Oh you idiot Monroe, he thought, you're getting in way above your head here – he had gone way beyond just wanting her to be on his side to help him with Miles; Charlie was brave and smart, a great fighter - and lets not forget – as if he could – drop dead gorgeous, as well as reckless and stubborn and…. He groaned quietly, why did the perfect woman for him have to be her? It had to be some sort of cosmic joke – she would never want him for all sorts of reasons… Then she looked up at him, her eyes very serious…put her hand back on his arm and squeezed gently. They had a moment of that strange understanding – they needed each other to figure out what was going on in this place – and how to get back on the road… back to the real world of fighting for their lives and against the Patriots…back to Miles and Rachael and all the crap that that brought with it… he sighed.

Together they turned to look at the new arrival (make that arrivals Bass realised) although he was pretty sure the others - Guards (or Scouts?) had been there the whole time – he just hadn't spotted them and as he certainly wouldn't put any children of his - his heart tugged at that thought - this close to strangers without protection, it actually made him feel better about whoever was running the place. The dozen men and women – all in forest camouflage - were quite hard to see against the green of the plants - to an untrained eye anyway - and even he had only just picked all of them. All were armed - swords and pistols as well as some weaponry unfamiliar to him (he wanted to know though…) and looked very capable. They were also well trained – he noted – approving of the way that they moved so that line of sight was maintained - with him in particular, although several were keeping their focus on Charlie…

'He's a warrior Petra, he said so', 'his lady is too, Aunt Petra…', Charlie's hand tightened a little on Bass' arm but she didn't do anything else (yet, he thought ruefully…), 'She's a hunter and a tracker – sort of like a Scout…' the voices of the two girls rose in a bright chorus and Bass turned his attention away from the guards back towards the girls and the woman. 'Can we show them the movie of the Eclipse Petra… please?' blue eyes said 'they missed the real one…' Charlie was a bit startled – she had watched it with… well whoever he had been… Bass was looking at the floor...then they looked at each other – _Movie_?

Petra was smooth skinned with straight black hair, it was hard to tell her age but she there was something about her eyes that said that she was older than she looked. She was dressed a bit like an Asian Galadriel (Bass was sensing a theme here) only shorter and not glowing… Smiling down at the two shining young faces, hands clasped in front of her waist, she said 'That is a very good idea – we can talk about it later though... Now, thank you both for welcoming our guests so beautifully…. But I think you are needed at your next class?' The two girls nodded, glancing back at Bass and Charlie. Charlie noticed that both sets of eyes lingered a little longer on Monroe – and marvelled that his charm even seemed to work on children for heaven's sake... Though he had been so gentle with them…and sort of sweet…as though he really liked children… She sighed - it was getting really hard to reconcile all the various aspects of Sebastian Monroe… Her hand tingled from the contact with his arm, his muscles hard beneath her fingers. She still felt woozy (again…) and she had been so relieved to find him there when she woke up after being drugged (again….), in this strange place. Seeing the children had reassured her a little but they still didn't know what to expect and being cautious was … sensible…

The girls smiled and bowed politely to all three of them. Brown eyes snuck another quick peek at Bass then both ran lightly out through a nearby archway.

There was a small but elegant wooden table and several (definitely LOTR thought Bass) chairs nearby and the Asian woman indicated that they should move there with one graceful hand. 'Please, sit' she said 'and I can explain where you are and how you got here…' Bass (or Jimmy – he should remember that), offered Charlie his arm again for support to the chair – he could see she was still a little unsteady although recovering quickly, and his heart jumped a little when she gave him a small grateful smile…

A older man – round faced with a shock of white hair – dressed in what looked like a brightly coloured, tie-dyed monk's habit (?) came through a nearby archway and brought a tray with several glasses, one jug of water and one of what looked like orange juice to the table. He smiled broadly at them and set it down 'just squeezed Petra...' He nodded, smiled again at Bass and Charlie and left. Bass looked at the jugs a little doubtfully…then at the woman. She took a breath, 'I promise you this is simply orange juice and water" she said, she poured herself half a glass of first the juice, and then the water, drinking both down. 'When you're ready please pour yourself a drink…it will help you re-hydrate… I will tell you a bit about us – then you can choose whether you would like us to know your names and a bit more about you. After that, if you wish, I will arrange to show you to your room so that you can refresh yourselves – whatever your choice, we would be honoured if you would accept our hospitality tonight.

She sat back against the high bent wood back of her chair and looked intently at Bass and Charlie …

'About 10 years before the power went out' Petra leaned forward to pour herself some more water, 'my husband William became worried about the state of the world. He was lucky enough to have a lot of resources' she grinned suddenly 'well I suppose you could have called him filthy rich I suppose… anyway he started looking at ways he could prepare for what he thought might be coming…' she leaned towards Charlie, 'In those days people like William were called 'doomsday preppers' and mostly they were thought a bit …odd…. ' She paused. 'William was different though – he loved the arts and wanted to create a refuge for the future for all sorts of artists, craftspeople, inventors, musicians, poets, filmmakers, circus performers, fashion designers - you name it… He was afraid that culture would be forgotten and couldn't bear thinking that all the politicians would be safe but no one would think about the artists… ', She looked down at the table, smiling… 'Then he read Xanadu..', Bass laughed… 'In Xanadu did Kubla Khan a stately pleasure dome decree etc etc….' he proclaimed dramatically… Charlie looked mystified; Bass turned to her 'it's an old poem Charlotte…' He looked back at Petra, 'So this is Xanadu?' he said, intrigued… 'Well', she said ' we call it 'New' Xanadu, although usually we just say the community or the refuge – or home…' she shrugged. 'Anyway, William had a list of people he had invited to join us – and gave them directions… but sadly few of them were in the country when the power went out and even fewer made it here… ', Her face fell then she sighed and sat straight. 'Of course many of the engineers, builders, scientists, artists and other people who helped build New Xanadu stayed with us – and thankfully we were already well established by the time the power went off…' she smiled again 'and many others have joined us over the years too – some of us travel and trade and find like minded people…and, although for some it is difficult to come to terms with, we also found we needed soldiers… we call them our Scouts…', she took a sip from her glass…then put it down with a little clink on the table..' We like to keep a low profile though…'

'As for me…' she took a deep breath, 'as you might have guessed after meeting my niece her friend, my name is Petra, I am one of the founding members of the community and I am a…well I suppose you would call me a Bio Chemist and Geneticist…the garden is part of my work you see, and luckily I had already done much of the preparatory work long before the power went out. After that event I had to become a bit creative… using more old-fashioned methods…' she looked down and her lips tightened a little with some remembered pain…

'We produce anaesthetics' she went on…'pain killers, some psychotropic's for our own needs and for trade, and the garden you found is a laboratory – and factory - of sorts…' she cleared her throat and shrugged, 'It also functions as a defence – sometimes people wander past or come looking for us and find the garden' She paused again and looked over at Charlie and Bass - both were looking at her in amazement although Charlie felt somehow on familiar ground - having grown up around a genius or two she recognised the signs and at least this particular genius hadn't destroyed the world…

'Some we just ignore and they wake up after some nice dreams and usually go home... Others though, we bring inside our refuge while they are asleep' she shrugged and looked at her audience…'that keeps the way in safe you see…' Bass and Charlie shared a look – they had already figured that one out… Petra went on 'We invite them to see how we live and what we can offer them especially if we think they may have skills or talents they might be prepared to share or trade, or if we feel that they might, if they wanted, add to our biodiversity…' Petra looked earnestly at the two people in front of her… 'We offer them a choice – become members and allies of our community or leave and forget – we use a combination of drug and hypnosis...' she grimaced, 'Unfortunate but effective.. If they choose to forget we transport them away back into their world' she sighed…'and even if they do remember and talk about us most people think they are fools or have gone mad…we keep moving our entrances and building new ones – it is very difficult to find us unless you know how…' She looked down… 'The outside has become an even more brutal and frightening place than even we feared…especially since the bombs fell on Philadelphia and Georgia…' her voice trailed off…

'I hope things are a little clearer' she said, then shuffled a little on her chair and moved her glass a little on the table – she seemed a little…embarrassed? 'We observed you both and found you to be highly interesting aesthetically' (Bass' eyebrows went up at that and Charlie looked bemused…), Petra smiled at their expressions, 'as I said we have a lot of artists here - and they're always hungry for inspiration, quite demanding really…', she turned to Bass 'and your demonstration with the swords has our weapons master salivating – she can't wait to meet you…', Bass couldn't help it - he laughed out loud – who would have guessed his little ploy to gain Charlotte's interest would end up like this? He had to admit he was flattered too; it had been a little while since any one had salivated over his ability with a sword…his metal ones anyway… Petra widened her smile and leaned a little towards Monroe…'She is looking forward very much to discussing your techniques with you…', Charlie sat up a little straighter; she really wasn't sure she liked the sound of this 'weapons master'… who did she think she was anyway? Clearing her throat loudly she smiled very sweetly at the other woman, perhaps she would have to make sure Monroe was busy doing other things…

You also seemed to us to be quite reasonable people…' Bass and Charlie stiffened and both had to suddenly control their expressions, Charlie's dimple appeared but was restrained again and Bass discreetly chewed his bottom lip… 'And Bounty hunting is of course a common occupation these days…' Bass shrugged in agreement... 'You were observed to share your provisions and supplies with each other fairly and with good humour, your animals were well tended and healthy' she continued 'and your ease with each other seemed quite obvious', she leaned forward over the table and smiled broadly… 'In short we would like you both to have a look around, stay a while, see what we can offer…meet some of our folk, share your ideas…you get the general idea..' she sat back expectantly…

Bass wasn't often speechless but he found himself opening his mouth and absolutely nothing was coming out - and Charlie was trying so hard to not say anything that she was sure something was going to burst… instead she leaned forward and poured out two glasses of orange juice, passed one to Monroe then drained hers in one go (she choked back a laugh when she saw him do the same).

Charlie nodded thoughtfully… she turned to Monroe 'what do you think Jimmy? This is an incredible place!' Monroe (or Jimmy…good job he was already used to that…) nodded enthusiastic agreement. He actually was extremely curious about New Xanadu and really wanted to have a look around and although there obviously was a lot they hadn't been told – possible new allies (especially ones with such skills) were always welcome… They also thought that he and Charlie were a couple…! Sebastian Monroe, he said to himself… this is going to be very interesting…

'You're absolutely right Charlotte…' he said out loud – then leaned across and patted her on the knee… He gave Petra his most charming grin, 'I'm James – or Jimmy King and this is…', Charlie broke in 'I'm Charlotte Masters – we've been travelling together for a while now… 'She shot him a grin (only he could see the challenge in her eyes…), 'and I've almost made up my mind about him...' Petra laughed at that 'I wouldn't leave him alone in here then if you haven't made a claim yet…we have a lot of healthy women who will be very happy to meet him' she laughed again, 'lots of healthy men too if you were looking to have a change…' Charlie placed her hand firmly in Monroe's/Jimmy's – he moved it gently and started rubbing his thumb in rhythmic little circles inside her palm, she lost her train of thought for a moment – it felt really good – almost like he was doing the same thing somewhere else entirely…. She took a deep breath and leaned over towards Petra, 'oh you can tell everyone I've definitely laid a claim...' she said with a wide grin...

Petra smiled back, eyes crinkling at the corners and folded her hands together on the table, 'of course, we will ask you not to try to leave until you have made your choice, the ways out of the refuge are – hard to find, deliberately so – as I said we take every precaution to maintain our security for the safety of our people...

'Now, let me ask Sam to show you to your rooms, baths have been prepared for you, and a selection of clothing provided while we launder your own… there is a bellpull in the room if you need anything and some refreshments', she paused, 'I can assure you that the food here is quite wholesome, Oh, and my apologies, your horses and wagon have been secured in our stable complex and are quite safe and well cared for – if you wish to check them I would suggest that Sam take you down after you have eaten and rested? Your weapons are secured in a locker near your wagon – but you won't need them here – except in practice sessions of course' she glanced at Bass 'inside the refuge, no one carries weapons except for the guards'. She bowed gracefully 'It is my pleasure to welcome you to New Xanadu, we will have a party this evening to welcome you properly, I will see you again then'.

She rose from the table and Sam the colourful monk returned. They walked back and collected their backpacks. Charlie was quiet… she had basically stated that she and Monroe were together…she looked across – and up at him (he was almost as tall as Miles – but broader across the shoulders). He was really an amazing looking man, she knew he was around the same age as Miles but he looked much younger… The starched General Monroe had somehow gone in the months since the Tower, and he seemed so different - she had thought he was one thing (and maybe he was then), but she was finding out that there was so much more to him… They both had a lot to regret – he more than her - but since he had come back to show her the bounty posters, he had been nothing but careful and considerate with her – in fact without him she would probably be dead – or wishing she was – in Pottsboro… and she didn't think that anyone could keep up an act like that for so long. She couldn't deny either that she found him fascinating and increasingly, meltingly attractive…

Sam led them through an archway into a curving hallway – there were mosaics, sculptures and murals decorating the walls and floor, plants flourished in ceramic pots, vines trailed over cast iron hooks set into the walls, tall oil lamps with stained glass shades were placed at intervals and coloured light streamed down from above through stained glass skylights … Bass was very impressed, the workmanship and talent was extraordinary… Charlie couldn't remember seeing anything like it – ever…. The old hotel where she had found Miles (it felt like such a long time ago now) had been sort of ornate, but nothing like this…. She stared around her in wonder… there were coloured lights dappling her skin and she moved her hands through them…'It's pretty good isn't it...' Sam smiled at her – he has kind eyes she thought… 'It's incredible…' she breathed, 'and warm' she said surprised… 'We're underground' he said, 'temp stays pretty constant here'…

Bass looked at her face – there was a sort of innocent joy there at the beauty around them that made him feel sad for her, her life had been so full of hardship and violence... all of it the responsibility of other people, including him - and her family… He let out a breath, maybe it was time he and Miles started to really make things better… but for now, he and Charlie were here…and he kept finding reasons to lightly touch her as they walked – pointing out some detail, or particularly beautiful artwork… 'So what do you do around here Sam?' he asked. The rounded, intelligent face turned towards Bass – ' I was one of the engineers who worked on this place in the beginning' he grinned, toothy and broad….'got to love it so much I didn't want to go back to the real world – there's always something to do or improve, people to meet…' he nodded to both of them….'anyway, I will be your guide for today…and here we are...', he stopped in front of a doorway (arched of course Bass thought…), and opened the wooden door with a flourish…

Bass held his hand out for Charlie to go first – they were playing the role of trusting strangers and it would be natural for him to do that...and although he would usually check things out first, he didn't sense a threat here… Charlie looked up at him, just checking on the plan… then when he smiled, decisively stepped through the door with Bass close behind… they stopped just inside and looked around a large, high ceilinged room – light wells, shafts of light from above, lamps and mirrors again…soft furniture, bright rugs and paintings, a homely feel to the place. Sam followed them in, 'Bedroom to the right, living and eating area in the middle'– he pointed to a table with covered baskets and various jugs on it – 'refreshments', and 'bathroom to the left' he indicated this with a circus flourish…the sleeves of his robe fluttering… he leaned towards Bass 'just quietly' he said 'and no offence meant but you could both really do with a bath…' Bass grimaced and shrugged… 'If you leave your things on the floor we'll organise for them to be cleaned for you…' Charlie had gone over to the table and was checking out the food, she found a bread roll and started eating…'oh this is so good…' she said enthusiastically…

Bass however had found something else – 'is that a shower?' he asked Sam reverently – staring at a fitting above a tiled area in the bathroom section of the room…'yep' Sam said proudly 'we have hot water piped round – combination of solar sink and an old Roman under floor water heating technique – they used it for their baths… similar thing was featured in one of those Pirate movies – you know the one with the….' His voice tailed off…Bass was already over at the shower – inspecting the taps… then water streamed out of the – real – showerhead above Monroe… 'Oh man' Bass said, 'if you only knew how long I have been dreaming of a hot shower…' Sam grinned… 'I know...' he said, 'every time I come back home it's the first thing I head for…there's a bath too if you want a soak…' Bass looked beyond the shower stall at an in-floor bath – almost a small swimming pool – very Roman…and filled to the brim with steaming water… 'I have died and gone to heaven' he breathed…

Charlie looked across at them..' what are you doing Jimmy?' she said, licking her fingers… Bass sighed…'under normal circumstances Charlotte I would be a gentleman but this is a shower with hot running water and I am going to get in it right now…' he started peeling off his shirt …Sam laughed loudly… 'I think I'll leave you both to get settled' he said 'rest and enjoy yourselves… I'll come back for you in a couple of hours', he turned to leave, then looked back at Monroe and then across to Charlie 'please don't take this in the wrong spirit and I'm really sorry, but until we know you a little better – I'll need to lock the door', Bass looked back (having wrestled his feet out of his boots…), 'It's ok Sam, I'd do the same…we'll be fine for a while…', Sam looked relieved and nodded at Charlie who was viewing Bass with suspicion – 'did you say hot water' she said indignant… 'Yep!' he said - Sam headed for the door a bit faster as Bass reached down to deal with his belt buckle.., 'shower to get clean then bath to soak…heaven on a stick…', 'you bastard…' she exclaimed… Bass stripped off his pants and stood in his shorts - he grinned over his shoulder at her 'well you were more interested in the food…bad luck, Charlie….', Sam's loud laughter followed him out of the door...

On the other side of the door he quietly told the two Scouts stationed on either side to make sure the couple weren't disturbed until he returned…

Charlie looked over at Bass, he was shirtless, pant-less and had turned his back to remove his shorts…his eagerness for a hot shower was so incredibly cute (she actually couldn't remember having one since the blackout…so it didn't mean the same to her…) that she found herself laughing…she didn't think he would have waited if there was an audience of hundreds…

Then she took a deep breath as Monroe straightened up, her mouth fell open and she was pretty sure her heart stopped for a moment – she had seen him with his shirt off but naked he was something else… he was still turned away from her as he busied himself collecting some of the toiletries laid out on a stone table set against the wall, and the muscles on his back tensed and released, those on his arms rippled – his butt flexed as he moved, his legs were long and beautifully muscled and as he moved she caught tantalising glimpses of movement between his legs… he was so intent that Charlie wasn't sure he even remembered she was there…

She decided that that was going to change right now…

Bass was already in the shower – steaming water cascading onto his head and downwards, tracing over his shoulders, down his back and further…he was still facing away from her when he groaned and let out a huge sigh…. wholly under the water and leaning forwards with both hands against the curved tiled wall surrounding the shower so that the water flowed over every part of him…

Charlie took her boots off, then her belt – careful to keep it's rings quiet (although she doubted whether he'd hear them anyway) stripped off her shirt, tank and bra, leaving them where they fell and while walking towards him undid her pants, sliding out of them one leg at a time and leaving them where they lay… As she got closer she could see the water trickling down over his skin, the sunlight from above making rainbows through the water, catching in the light dusting of hair low on his back, runnels of water going between his butt cheeks and down the insides of his long legs… she could see every toned muscle defined, he honestly made other men she had been with look – unfinished…

She moved up behind him and pressed all of herself against his back (his butt firm, a little rough and springy against her belly, his back smooth against the cushions of her breasts and slippery with water). She slid her hands up each of his arms, her fingers following the firm contours, hands wrapping themselves around his forearms, the water cascading over both of them now (so warm… she thought…). She turned her head and leaned against him – her heart beating faster and lightening strikes of sensation stroking through her at the feel of him so alive, wet and hot beneath her and the glorious water running through her hair and over her body. Bass took a huge breath, his chest expanded and his whole body stilled under her 'Charlotte…' he breathed…'what are you doing?' she kissed the base of his neck and nuzzled her cheek over the smooth wet skin of his shoulder... 'I told Madame Petra that I'd laid my claim', she said softly…'I don't want to be a liar...' she ran her hands down his arms and circled his chest, brushing her fingers over his nipples, he gasped and brought his hands down to hers…wrapping them in his… 'I'll wash you if you do me…' she said against his skin – a smile and an open invitation in her voice, he laughed and she could feel it ripple through him 'and I didn't think this day could get any better…' he said softly…

He released her hands, turned around, his skin sliding over hers like a delicious wave, her skin responding with tiny shudders and … she could feel how – very happy – he was to see her. He looked down at her and moved away just a little - his eyes and face so very intensely on hers that she felt she was drowning in the water and in him…'Charlotte' he ran his hands along her shoulders and up the sides of her face – lifting her hair away from her so that he could look at her 'you are incredible and so very beautiful…', his gaze moved over her face, then down to her breasts – her nipples seemed to feel his eyes on them and rose to meet him, his eyes came back to hers for a searing moment then moved down again… he licked his lips… she could feel how she was effecting him – he was hard against her and she could feel his heartbeat like a drum through his body…. His gaze returned to her face and he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her temple… then one on her lips… 'So beautiful…', he said again… His hands moved down over her shoulders, fingers caressing her shoulders, thumbs tracing the edges of her breasts…Charlie felt unexpected tears well in her eyes to join the drops already there from the water streaming over them both… she looked up at his face (eyes so blue…) 'I don't know what to call you right now…' she said in a broken voice… 'I don't think of you as Monroe any more, and Jimmy isn't you either…' his lips curved gently and he leaned down and whispered in her ear, 'why don't you call me Bass…', His thumbs grazed her nipples, sending a shock right down to her toes… She leaned closer, her hands exploring, her body eager against his and she smiled, 'Ok' she said…

…

AN – this chapter took a while to do…. and ended up being quite long…the story of how New Xanadu came about wanted to be written tho so I hope it isn't too much and that I am doing ok with continuity and plot etc - I would love to hear thoughts and feedback about that – have finally got Bass and Charlie some privacy tho… so will get to work on the next bit, all the best, Magpie


	3. Chapter 3

**A holiday in New Xanadu** - or - Bass and Charlie take a diversion on the road to Willoughby, have an adventure, star in a movie, practice with swords and see each other in a bit of a new light…

A Revolution fic (Blackout AU): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson with mention of and possible appearance of regular characters in the show: Miles Matheson, Rachael Matheson, Aaron Pittman, Charloe. Rating M…

Summary: Sometime before the blackout… a very rich doomsday prepper read a poem called 'Xanadu', thought that it all sounded like a Really Great Idea and built his own version with a little help from some very creative friends. This is what happened when Charlie and Bass – on their way to Willoughby from New Vegas (the first time) stumble upon a garden, fall into a deep sleep after eating genetically manipulated, intoxicating fruit, veg and Honeysuckle and wake up in New Xanadu's hollow hills. They meet some very interesting people and learn a few unexpected things about each other. I really hope you enjoy the ride as much as they did… The story ends up with them (eventually and, well…mostly) back in canon and back on the road to Willoughby

Authors note: Thank you so very much to everyone reading, reviewing and/or following the story – I appreciate it so much …If I could I would have my own Xanadu…as I think a lot of us would… Please also excuse any scientific errors/omissions …e.g. the plants would obviously have safeguards built in against cross-pollination etc. Petra is very smart and knows how to do this even if I don't – yay for fiction! Thanks heaps to BassCharlie too – your review gave me a new insight into what I wanted for them in this chapter… Anyway, hope you like it…

PS: Please note that parts of this chapter are rated M for a reason – you can skate over these (mostly at the beginning..) if you like but as new lovers they needed some time and to get some things out of the way between them…they also didn't seem to want to get out of the shower although I had to make them in the end…. :D

**Chapter 3. 'If I could save time in a bottle….' (Jim Croce)**

Bass caught her hands in his, brought them both to his lips and kissed her fingers… 'Charlie - are you really sure you want to do this? Her fingers tightened into fists inside his hands… 'Stop being a dick…!' she said, frowning ferociously up at him… God she looked gorgeous when she did that he thought, and under the runnels of water she was like some sort of mermaid with really nice legs… He was so loving looking at her even though he was terrified that she was going to tell him that she wanted out… ' Do you really think I'd have got naked and plastered myself all over you if I didn't want to?'

He couldn't help it – he laughed out loud and grabbed her in a bear hug…'have I told you that you're beautiful Charlie…?' she jumped and swung her legs up around his waist hanging from her arms around his neck, he moved his hands down under her ass cheeks to keep her there – and looking into her eyes he suddenly thought he saw something a little sad in there…Then she rubbed her cheek on his and swept his lips with hers… loving the feel of his soft beard and moustache, 'Yes - you have, but I like it so you can do it as much as you want… ok? So no more stupid questions….' She kissed him again, tightening her grip and giggling as they were both really slippery from all that wonderful water so Bass leaned back against the wall, juggling her to keep his balance – both of them laughing…. She could feel his heart beat faster, his body tensed…and his eyes seemed to blaze into hers…'Charlie….'

She kept one arm around his neck and slid the other down with the rest of her along his body, snaking it between and under her to position him, his cock parting her slippery folds and sliding inside turning her into a hot tight liquid sheath for him – and oh my God… it felt so incredibly, amazingly, wonderfully good… her breath caught in a gasp as the water splashed around her into sparkles in the light and she licked coloured droplets and the taste of his mouth from her lips… Besides' she said panting, 'if we're going to have to forget all of this when we leave here…' she looked up and as well as a wild abandon in her eyes he could see that sadness there again too and he knew he would do anything to take it away… 'Why can't we make the most of it while we have it Bass… please…?'

Bass felt the blood that had somehow remained in his brain rush south to join the rest already inside Charlie…she gasped as it arrived and then again as he lifted and swung her round so that he was supporting her against the wall... her strong legs gripping tight around his waist and over his hips…and she brought both of her arms up around his neck again…she was small enough compared to him that he found holding her up as easy as breathing – he moved his hands back down and along her legs, gripping her thighs and pushing himself as far into her as he could go… She kissed him and pulled him even closer, both of them desperate to feel as much of each other as they could – then she ran her hands over the hard muscles in his shoulders and back up to the curls at the base of his skull, running her fingers around to his mouth, getting to know the feel and shape of him while he pulsed and moved inside her – filling her again and again when she had been so empty…

His hands slid back up over the smooth skin of her ass, up over the curves of her hips and the side of her strong, lithe back then back down… then for a long moment he held still inside her and they just gazed at each other…so much pain and grief from the past and hope for something more for the future shining like blue tears in both their eyes…and he swore to himself that he wouldn't forget, he couldn't forget this…

Charlie sighed…the fingers of one hand playing with the hairs in his light beard…'Lets just be us for a while Bass – no Patriots, no war, no Willoughby, no anything…. just us and this…' she clung to him - moving her hips against his with a desperation that tore at him… 'Charlotte…' he kissed her over and over, whatever and wherever he could reach, trying to let her know that he was there… for her…'Whatever you want Charlie… I'll be whatever you want…', then everything else disappeared except the feel of him inside her, the water splashing down on them, her body slippery and wonderful in his arms - and he knew that he didn't ever want to let her go…

…

He drew his lips back from hers after what had felt like a revelation and an eternity; then gently let her down and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs and body sliding down his in a long slither of shared sensations…

He sighed then smiled down at her, eyes a clear shining crystal blue …'If someone had said to me a few weeks ago that I'd be having amazing shower sex with a gorgeous blonde that happened to be you…I'd have said they had had way too much of that rotgut they call whiskey in New Vegas…', she grinned up at him…'and I'd have agreed with them…', he kissed her again 'well you didn't know me then so I forgive you Charlotte….', he looked up at the light beams – there was a different quality to it…time passing… 'We should really finish getting clean and try out the bath…' his grin became wicked and he reached for the soap 'We don't want to run out of hot water…' Charlie looked slightly alarmed 'it could run out?'

…..

They turned the water off for a while – just in case, and then after Monroe won the battle for the soap…only because he could hold it higher than she could reach she told herself…he proceeded to wash her all over…

Charlie couldn't remember ever feeling so incredibly aware of her body – or so incredibly turned on…. as Monroe (no… Bass…) washed her hair – gently working the suds and oils through the long strands, then soaped and massaged her all over from her head to her toes... He kept telling her she was beautiful and as he worked his way over her, his hands gentle but firm, face and eyes dreamy but so intensely focused on each part of her…she found herself almost believing him…

He moved around and behind her while he soaped her breasts and belly (he had left them to last…), she could feel the rough hair of his beard when he bent his head to rub his cheek on hers – then she gasped and caught her lower lip between her teeth, back arching, her hands moving up to enclose his head and run her fingers through his hair as his hands slid between her legs – one from the front, one from the back…strong fingers rubbing and slipping through soapy water and their own juices… She could feel his heart thudding a counter rhythm to hers as he stood close… and the world dissolved into his hands moving and his body surrounding hers… afterwards, when she was leaning boneless against him he nuzzled his lips against her ear and down her slim neck to the curves of her shoulder, his hands sliding out to spread out over the curve of her hips, pressing tight... He shook his head, took a deep breath and sighed…'Charlotte … there is nothing that I want to do more than to stay right here and keep doing this,' he ran his hands over her again and pressed her close - then lightly slapped her butt, chuckling 'but…we really should start getting ready to meet the natives…' he stroked down her back then reached out to turn the water on again…

She turned to look up and back at him, panting again…rubbing her head over his shoulder, slanting eyes promising payback – 'Sebastian Monroe – you are seriously going to make it up to me later,' she gave him her sassy grin then sighed…'but I guess you're right…' She smiled happily and stretched….'I feel sooo much better already though… ' She reached up and patted his cheek with a soapy hand.. 'And I do understand why you were so rude before'…he did a double take…'what?' 'And I forgive you… but…next time don't start the shower without me ok?' 'I don't know ' he chuckled 'that way felt pretty good from where I was standing…'

Bass was brushing the suds from her with one hand while soaping and rinsing bits of himself down with the other, loving the way her skin was flushed and her eyes lazy… He was engraving each image and the feel of her in his memory as firmly as he could so it would stay there forever… Charlie was running her hands over the fine muscles of his chest and the six (eight?) pack that defined his abdomen, then soaping and rinsing his (equally gorgeous) back and butt… Then she moved her hands round the front of him… he groaned… 'Charlotte...' he said as he gasped for breath…'a little busy here Bass…' she answered, sounding pre-occupied then looked around and up at him, eyes dancing - her lips curved in a grin that held all sorts of promises… he had to work to get the words out… 'Charlie … I think you know how much I'm enjoying this…oh…that's…' he gasped again and put his hand out to lean on the wall… Then he reached down with his other hand into her hair – pulling a bunch of it up to get her attention…. she laughed up at him…'payback's a bitch, Monroe…'

…

They had decided once they finally managed to get out of the shower that the bath shouldn't be wasted so Charlie floated in a liquid haze of complete contentment… leaning on Bass' broad chest – his arm around her waist, their legs twining together in the warm water… she felt totally relaxed and comfortable for the first time in she couldn't remember how long - and it was just - perfect…

Bass interrupted her reverie… 'Charlotte… I'm sorry... but I have to ask you something…' he lightly turned her face towards him with his free hand, a finger stroking the lovely line of her jaw… 'Why were you so far away from your family – on your own?' he cleared his throat… 'I mean, don't get me wrong… I know you can take care of yourself but that was really bad country for anyone travelling alone...and if it was because you were looking for me, I…' he swallowed and his hand tightened in a brief spasm… 'You could have died – or something worse - trying to kill me Charlie…' She sighed and looked up at him, her blue eyes serious and sad again (he cursed himself for that but knew he needed to know and he thought she needed to tell…), 'Bass… after the Tower – we walked for - well… ages…Mom was just…gone, she didn't talk, we had to help her do everything… Miles was so worried about Mom that he just couldn't think about anything else… and Grandpa was the only person we thought could maybe help her… Everyone was just crushed after the bombs - and then when we got to Willoughby, Grandpa spent all the time with mom he could too – she really lost it Bass…she sort of just went into her head then tried to kill herself…' she sighed again...reaching across to take his hand…'they didn't seem to need me or notice I was even there most of the time…and I know it's selfish and wrong but I just had to get away… so I travelled around – hunting, trading, drinking, sometimes finding someone to be with for a while…at first it was sort of ok but I was so lonely…'

She looked away – her eyes lost, remembering… 'I... I'd sort of given up, just floating around not really caring what happened – then a guy I met – he was ex-militia - told me he'd seen you and it was like I had a purpose again…and then when I found you – you made me feel something… like I was alive – even if it was just to kill you…' She punched him softly on the chest… 'I'm glad now that I didn't by the way…' Bass stroked a finger over her lips and chuckled 'so am I Charlie…' She took his finger in her mouth, bit it softly then kissed and released it… 'And then in Pottsboro you came and you found me when I had just about given up - again…', she gently reached up to arrange a straying curl of her hair over his shoulder…' I guess I'm trying to say that I feel something for you Bass, I don't know what to call it yet but – you looked after me when I couldn't take care of myself, you made me feel as though someone cared… but it's not just that – I saw that you were so much more than I thought you were – and I want to remember that, I don't know that they'll be able to make me forget that…' she stretched up and kissed him, her lips soft and sweet on his – he kissed her back, feeling more complete with her at that moment than he thought he had ever been in his whole damned, star-crossed life.

She broke the kiss and laughed softly – 'of course if doesn't hurt that you're gorgeous and a great lay…' she frowned suddenly and glared at him… 'And just so you know…if you so much as smile too much at that salivating Weapons Master woman I can't guarantee that I'll be nice…' Bass laughed out loud but he somehow he got the feeling that she wasn't actually joking about that…

….

Dressed and dry (finally) in the light robes that they had found hanging on the wall near the shower… they lounged back on the very comfortable leather couch in the living area and ate the bread, cheese, salad bits and fruit that waited in the baskets on the low table… The jugs of drinks were wrapped in layers of wet hessian to keep them cool and there was more orange juice, water and… 'Cider' said Bass, happily draining a glassful - Charlie felt buzzed enough without anything extra so stuck with the juice…

She looked around the room – the walls and vaulted ceiling were decorated with paintings of landscapes, animals, people and fantasy scenes that she couldn't quite interpret but loved anyway… beams of light shone down from the skylights and little dust motes floated in the light breezes… she looked over at the bed – the wooden four poster was carved with images of dancing men and women and it was beautifully done… Richly coloured woven rugs and pillows were scattered around the stone and mosaic floor… and there was a wooden rack with an assortment of clothes hanging from it that served as a kind of divider for the room when looking from the door… It was all so beautiful…'I wish… I mean I know we have to go but...' she turned to him and reached for his hand…rubbing her thumb over his work and fight roughened fingers… he brought his other hand round and stroked her hair…'I know Charlie… I know….'

'Hey' she said 'we'd better find something to wear – I am not putting my things back on again till they're clean and my spares are in the wagon…' she studied the rack of clothing then at Bass – then back to the rack, 'Bass?'… He had noticed a little grin starting at the edge of her full and well-kissed lips, 'yes Charlotte?' he asked cautiously 'I've just seen something…' she got up…

…..

Petra and William sat around a table in the office area of their private rooms – Sam had joined them to add his observations of their newest guests... William was in a wheelchair, arthritis gradually crippling his ageing body although his mind was still as acute and curious as ever. Petra smiled at him and leaned over to gently pat his twisted hand, 'I think you will really enjoy meeting these two Bill – it's not often that we have the chance to talk to people who have had such an impact on our world…'

She turned to Sam 'So… our Weapons mistress says that we have as a guest the infamous Sebastian Monroe? and that Charlotte – is the niece of Miles Matheson you say? And so the daughter of Ben and Rachael Matheson…' She turned back to William, 'Bill do you remember reading the papers on their work with Nanotech?' 'I do indeed my dear…' he replied with a smile, his voice low and papery 'Truly revolutionary…', her brows drew together…'and do you remember just before the bombs dropped' she continued '…the reports of helicopters and vehicles – and missiles…? I have been wondering about the connection – and now we find the ex leader of the Monroe Republic travelling with the daughter of the inventors of a technology that may have been used – or abused – to literally take the world back to the dark ages…' she shook her head, bemused… 'Our young Charlotte has an extraordinary heritage – I wonder if she has inherited any of their talents…and I must wonder too why these so called Patriots know about them at all – and are so very interested in capturing them…'

'The Patriots are saying that Monroe dropped the bombs on Philadelphia and Georgia' Sam added… Petra looked thoughtful… 'He was the President of the Monroe Republic – why would he fire an ICBM at his own city – destroying his own centre of power? And since then he's been what – prize fighting in New Vegas? It doesn't make a great deal of sense…' William sat forward a little in his chair; a frown creasing his lined and craggy but still striking features… 'I don't like these Patriots – hiding out in Cuba? Then turning up out of the blue after the bombs dropped when they had ships – and an army - and could have come here anytime?' Petra and Sam both nodded agreement…

William chuckled then coughed…'the story would be worth a Pulitzer – if there were still Pulitzers…' Sam sat back and rearranged his robes…he shrugged 'There are a few ex-Journalists here who would jump very high for the chance at an interview – especially with Sebastian Monroe – 'The real story of the blackout – and the rise and fall of the Monroe Republic, it's the story of a lifetime…', Petra sighed, 'But how can we tell them? Some of our newer people are refugees from the days of the Militia and from the bombs… telling them that the alleged perpetrator of both as well as the niece of the Butcher of Baltimore are here amongst them is not going to go down well…even if we did have the full story for them…' she straightened up 'Besides, I like them both, lots of good people found themselves in very bad situations during the years after the power went out, and have worked things out over time – Alice thinks they are wonderful… and little Sophie is desperate to make a film of them… and If we can gain their trust they might talk to us freely anyway', she sighed, 'I have the feeling that they won't be staying with us given the circumstances – but there still might be something we can do to help…'

She gathered her skirts and stood, moving behind Williams chair to push… Sam jumped up 'here, let me drive you two…', William smiled up at him, 'you are a very good friend Sam…', he sat back in his chair and sighed, 'I think we have a party to go to yes? And for the time being our guests are simply talented and welcome travellers… Thea is discreet and she was the only one who listened to them at their campsite…and who put one and one together, I have asked her to tell no-one else at this stage… Oh…' and he smiled tenderly at Petra, 'that dress is lovely, and that wonderful story has always been a favourite of mine – you are even more beautiful today than you were yesterday my love…' she bent towards him and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek… 'And Sam' he spoke over his shoulder as Sam pushed him out of the door with Petra close behind 'I know that there is a craze at the moment for tie dyeing but I must say I prefer you in something a little less…wildly colourful…?' Sam laughed, 'I don't know, it lets the breeze in and Jen made it herself…'

…

They had found a full-length mirror near the bed and their reflections gazed back at them… 'Are you sure about this Charlie?' Bass chewed his bottom lip…'I feel a bit … well…did you ever see a movie called The Matrix?…', she laughed up at him and reached across to squeeze the leather clad butt cheek closest to her… 'No…I think Aaron told us the story a couple of times though… but you look amazing Bass… ' She looked him over approvingly… 'I'll have to fight Weapons woman off with a stick….' Bass looked at himself, Charlie had found some soft black leather pants with lacing up the sides of the legs that – amazingly – fit him well and a pullover in a light woven fabric – also black - that somehow clung and outlined every muscle… The pants had a chunky leather belt that he wished he could take away with him – the leather was beautifully worked…and had a silver buckle in the shape of a bat (?), he laughed, well, he'd always loved Batman… She had found a black Duster as well….

There had also been soft boots in various sizes and colours laid out for them as well as a selection of underwear… someone had thought of everything… although it was an eclectic selection – a mix and match of ethnic, leather, well cut and made (designer?) tops, pants and dresses – there was even a ball dress or two and a collection of what looked like costumes from mediaeval and sci-fi flics…it really was as if someone had raided the wardrobes of movie studios – or movie stars…although many of them looked new – like the belt - and were beautifully designed and made…

He turned to Charlie 'Ok… but I think it'll be me fighting people off with sticks…' he picked her up and swung her around…'you look absolutely gorgeous….' He put her down again holding both her hands in his so that he could admire her… Her hair hung in long shining golden waves over her shoulders and down her back in the late sunlight with coloured highlights reflected from the lamps they had just lit … She had a black leather halter top on that left all her midriff bare except for a fringe of leather, feathers and beads that swung as she moved, she'd found a wrap skirt that sat on her hips with a black belt strip then a rich shade of blue below (the colour of her eyes…) that hugged her hips then opened out to swing around her calves, black and silver sandals that wrapped her feet and ankles, there was a beautiful woven wrap in blues and purples and she'd added her own belt so she moved with a familiar slight jingle…and damn if he didn't feel like a kid again…taking a beautiful girl out on a date… He moved in behind her, running his hands around her waist over her smooth skin… he found her belly button with a finger and gently played with it…she gasped and leaned her head back against his shoulder, writhing a little against him and turning towards him for another kiss…

There was a knock at the door and a voice came faintly through 'Hi folks… it's Sam; are you decent?' Bass took a deep breath and, reluctantly letting go of Charlie, turned to the door …'Come on in Sam…' he said… Charlie smiled up at him – a promise for later in her laughing eyes…then they walked together towards the door.

It opened and Sam walked in with a flourish… resplendent in what looked like a business jacket (only tie dyed purple and green), lavender tee shirt, and loose pants in a dark green… his shoes were purple with green lacing…Bass took a breath and suddenly felt a bit underdressed… 'Wow….' Charlie exclaimed 'you look great!' 'So do you Charlotte' said Sam with a small bow… 'And you too Jimmy – I see you've made really good use of your time…you both look much more relaxed – and a whole heap cleaner…' he smiled broadly and turned away (missing the searing look that passed between Bass and Charlie – a mix of memory and anticipation), just leave your dirty things outside the door and you'll get them back in the morning…guests privilege you know….'

They followed him out (after having done as he suggested and dumped their – very smelly – clothing in a tidy pile outside their door…) nodded at the guards – who kept admirable straight face even though the male guard was very obviously not staring at Charlie and the female guard positioned herself so that Bass was very much in her field of vision…an open invitation in her eyes as she looked him up and down approvingly (without actually moving her head – Bass was quite impressed…); Charlie very pointedly took Bass' hand and gave the other woman what Bass was starting to think of as her 'pool' smile – the lips were curving but you just knew there were sharp teeth behind there…

They followed Sam as he led them further along the same wonderfully decorated corridor that they had followed before – Charlie found herself feeling as though she was in a dream… it was as though somehow here the blackout hadn't made a difference… Bass swung his arm around her and pressed her close, adjusting his stride to suit hers – he grinned down at her and dropped a kiss on her forehead…'Wow….' He said simply…

As they got further, the corridor split into two and became a mezzanine level surrounding and looking down over a stone balustrade into a vast open space crowded with what looked like hundreds of moving, laughing, singing and dancing people… Charlie had the impression of whirling, dancing colours, of swirling music with a beat that made her feet move with it…of acrobats and bright lanterns in the shapes of animals, plants, moons and stars… there were lamps hanging from the ceiling high above, mirrors and at the very apex of the roof there was a huge lamp in the shape of a full moon – with its geographic features detailed so that it seemed that the real moon hung there bright and gleaming… 'Oh…' she breathed, looking up at Bass – whose jaw had dropped slightly, then he laughed happily 'Charlotte…I think you might have dressed me up just right…' this is like The Matrix meets every other show I've ever seen…' he turned to their guide… 'Sam this is absolutely incredible…' Sam smiled proudly 'sure is…being part of building this place is about the best thing I've ever done…apart from marry my wife Jen…'

Then he held his arms out to pause them for a moment…'folks, before we go down…I just need to tell you a few things…' he looked at Bass…his eyes very direct.. 'We believe very much in respecting privacy here…and we keep things from the old days a bit…well…they're the old days you know and gone now…' he frowned a little and nodded to himself… 'And Jimmy, you'd be old enough to maybe recognise a few faces down there…' there was something in Sam's voice that had Bass wondering if maybe… Then he turned and smiled gently at Charlie 'don't think you are darlin' – but if you do happen to remember having seen someone somewhere on tv or something before the power went kablooey – just pretend you didn't ok…they'll tell you who they are now…' He clapped his hands together…'ok that's about all I've got to say, for now anyway… So lets go party! There are a whole lot of people who are waiting to meet you…'

There was a curving ramp hugging the wall that slowly descended to the floor of the space, and as they followed it down, Charlie and Bass saw Petra at the bottom of the ramp, standing next to an older man in a wheelchair, whose white hair curled in bright contrast to the warm brown of his skin…with them, standing tall and wearing proud and excited smiles, were the two girls they had met earlier when they first woke… and behind them was a semi-circle of assorted other people… Bass looked at Charlie, she shrugged and grinned 'here we go Jimmy…' they reached for each other's hands at the same time…

….

AN – hope you like this…it was a little different than I planned but still going to plan if you know what I mean…(but then, characters do tell you what they want don't they…), anyway, would love to hear what you think… I was feeling a bit sad about Revolution again which made me want to give Charlie and Bass as good a time as I could in my own little Xanadu… next chapter will be fun too although I think there'll be more action of other kinds; Bass and Charlie will have to wait for some more alone time for just a little while – but in the meantime will anyone recognise Bass – and will he and Charlie decide to tell their stories? I also love children's perspectives on things and I am trying to work out how to include Sophie making a short movie about Charlie and Bass…I think both of them would have a great sense of humour about it…so maybe a comedy sketch?

There do seem to quite a few people still reading stories about Revolution (Especially Charloe of course), I know I am… and I really admire all those trying hard to get the show back on our screens again… it is so good to see people prepared to work hard for what they believe in, anyway, all the best till next time, Magpie


	4. Chapter 4

**A holiday in New Xanadu** - or - Bass and Charlie take a diversion on the road to Willoughby, have an adventure, star in a movie, practice with swords and see each other in a bit of a new light…

A Revolution fic (Blackout AU): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson with mention of and possible appearance of regular characters in the show: Miles Matheson, Rachael Matheson, Aaron Pittman, Gene Porter, Charloe. Rating M…

Summary: Sometime before the blackout… a very rich doomsday prepper read a poem about a place called *Xanadu… thought that it all sounded like a Really Great Idea and built his own version with a little help from some very creative friends. This is what happened when Charlie and Bass – on their way to Willoughby from New Vegas (the first time) stumble upon a garden, fall into a deep sleep after eating genetically manipulated, intoxicating fruit, veg and Honeysuckle and wake up in New Xanadu's hollow hills. They meet some very interesting people and learn a few unexpected things about each other. I really hope you enjoy the ride as much as they did… The story ends up with them (eventually and, well…mostly) back in canon and back on the road to Willoughby

**Authors note:**

* I need to apologise to S T Coleridge (even though he's long dead). The poem about Xanadu is of course correctly titled 'Kubla Khan' not 'Xanadu'…' (I did name Sam after S T so hope he's not too upset with me wherever he is now… ). I have edited and corrected the summary…

Thank you so much for reading – I wanted to give Charlie and Bass a holiday together and some healing time so this chapter became mostly about that. I really appreciate reviews and comments so if you have the time please let me know your thoughts, I wanted to particularly thank CandyStars121 for the review of chap 2 it really helped clarify a few things for me…

NB: This is fiction and a fantasy so lets assume - as it seems to be assumed in the show (which I don't own any part of by the way – am a respectful borrower like everyone else…) that as Charlie has obviously had sex during her travels, she has some means of managing things – she's a smart woman So, with no further ado, here is chapter 4 (with Charloe because they wanted it that way…) hope you like it…

**Chapter 4. Under a paper moon….**

The music swirled closer as they walked past walls decorated with bright and vibrant murals set around the long curving ramp. There were the smells of perfumes – and of rich spices – sweet, sour and everything in between, bread baking, the tang of citrus and curry, rising up in clouds to meet them as they walked over tables laden with food and drink placed around the outside edges of the hall below them…And then as they passed alcoves set into the wall beside them there was the wafting essence of flowers and herbs that seemed to reach out with scented fingers from their vases and bowls as she and Bass followed Sam down towards the group waiting to greet them…

Charlie felt excitement and anticipation lifting her spirits even higher as they got closer – her senses were ablaze with sounds, smells and sights she had never imagined… she felt like she and Bass were together in a kind of shared dream... Then as they passed one of the alcoves she caught a glimpse of eyes from within it – a large, shiny black cat, crouched almost invisible in the shadows of the small space followed her with its green eyes as she passed by, then a quick movement pulled her eyes downwards, and she noticed another on the floor, ginger with white splashes, its eyes flashing orange at her before it turned, running and leaping upwards back along the ramp… She found herself laughing in delight, and something loosened up inside her that had still been tight and hard…even after - she turned towards Bass and found him already looking at her, the hand not holding hers (his thumb tracing circles around her palm… her fingers twining through his…) sliding along the waist high rail of the carved wooden balustrade beside them, guiding them downwards.

_His eyes stayed locked on hers as they followed the gentle slope downwards - so much swimming in their blue depths that she found herself tearing up…she leaned closer offering her mouth up to him for a kiss… Bass smiled down at her then touched her lips lightly with his. He couldn't put a name or a number to the emotions he was feeling right now; amazement and satisfaction at what had happened between them, gratitude that she had chosen to share herself with him, pleasure at her obvious enjoyment, admiration for her courage and resilience and the way she went open hearted and so bravely into everything… regret that they would soon be back in the hard and hurting world outside, resolve at the need to go – and sorrow that this was a dream he knew couldn't last…he felt like his heart had woken up after a long sleep – and it was bitter as well as sweet._

_They both knew that someone had to do something - and if not him and Miles – and Charlie, as well as the rest of her motley little tribe then who? If someone didn't act – and win - against the Patriots this place and any others like it would be found and poisoned eventually no matter how much they tried to hide away… _

'Bass Monroe' he said to himself 'stop thinking so much and enjoy the moment…' then he had a thought of a different kind (although it had really just been hiding behind all the others...) and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her fingers and catching her gaze… slowing them both down (the two guards behind them abruptly stopped and exchanged eye rolls...). Lust – he very definitely felt quite a lot of lust… her eyes widened when she saw the hunger for her sweep over his face and she licked her lips, tasting his traces on her, watching his eyes follow the path of her tongue... For Bass, the images and feel of her – and of him inside her - that he had so firmly fixed in his memory were running like a movie in his head and he had to keep reminding himself that there were people around them and that having a raging hard on was (damn it…) so not a good thing right now…

His hand let go of hers to circle her slim waist, pressing her tight against him, his fingers gripped her smooth skin through leather fringes for a moment then moved downwards, stroking over the flexing muscles of her ass before moving back up to brush the side of her breast in its soft leather sheath…their bodies moving again in an easy rhythm down the ramp, his fingers moved down again…caressing her hip, following the sway of her flesh and the bones underneath as she walked. One of the guards caught their breath, missed a step and had to shuffle to get back in time… Bass chuckled to himself – they'd better get used to it he thought as he felt Charlie's hand move around behind him, slipping between his pants and top – smoothing over the flesh of his back…because at the moment he didn't think either of them cared who was watching… He leaned down and kissed her again… meeting her lips and tongue with his, and for a while for Charlie there was only the feel of him kissing her, one of his arms around her, hers around him, his other hand still holding the balustrade and guiding them both as they kept on walking slowly, in time to the music, with the sounds of people laughing and talking coming and going as they moved around the ramp and the colours and the scents and the warm air swirling around them…

Sam looked back at two of them and sighed… it looked like they had something really good happening between them… and if they chose to leave and keep on with their interrupted journey, he hoped that that something would still be there for them afterwards… But, and he sighed again, he was pretty sure the 'if' was a 'when' – they had the look of people making the most of every second of something because they knew there was an end coming to it…and he was sorry for that. They made a nice couple though…he mused, and so what if he was a bit older than her – that sort of connection was a rare thing and they were lucky to find it… He shrugged and turned forwards again, laughing to himself – the two Scouts walking behind them would have some pretty good stories to tell later…

…

When they eventually had to come up for air Charlie felt Bass slowing his stride to match hers step for step - she was acutely aware of the lacing down the side of his pants brushing against her hip and leg through her skirt… finding that and the feel of the light and silky fabric swirling around her bare legs achingly erotic as they moved down the ramp towards the people below. She felt clean for the first time in a long, long time… and her body felt so good… She shivered, her insides dissolving to liquid again as she remembered the feel of Bass, full and hard, inside and then around her in the shower, then again in the bath… It didn't help her keep things under control that at each step she took the leather of her top rubbed a little over her still sensitive nipples and the leather and bead fringes gently brushed against the bare skin of her torso… The obviously new and silky underwear someone had very kindly provided had become very damp between her legs, her folds still swollen and tingling from earlier… and she really, really couldn't wait until she and Bass could be alone again… She slid a glance over at Bass – he had lifted his left hand off the balustrade, his fingers clenched, the knuckles white – she smirked, it looked like he was having the same trouble she was…only for him it was a little (she looked down – well ok, a lot…) more obvious… She poked him under the ribs with a pointed finger and he jumped – his breath hitching, and he caught hold of the rail again… 'Charlie? what…?' she pinched him this time – not too hard…and sent her wide grin and sparkling eyes heading his way… 'Thought you might need a little help keeping your mind on the here and now Jimmy…', he chuckled ruefully, eyebrows arching… 'You weren't wrong Charlotte…' he cleared his throat… 'Do it again would you…please…?'

They were getting closer to the bottom of the ramp and the people waiting there for them… Bass and Charlie reluctantly let go of each other – fingers lingering over skin that remembered the touch of the other and didn't want it to end… and in the end, they simply kept their hands loosely together… neither wanting to let go entirely…

Bass took a deep breath, determinedly regaining control and focus – and he noticed a tall woman standing behind Petra and the girls… Her alert but relaxed stance and bearing shouted seasoned warrior… and he would take a little bet that this was the weapons master Petra had mentioned. She was easily as tall as he was – if not a little more, her dark hair cropped close to her scalp, body long and lean with an aura of physical power and confidence and the dark skin of her bare arms (the rest of her clad in a close fitting, black, jump suit and practical boots) covering taut and well defined muscles.

Hanging at her left side he recognised the hilt and hang of a sabre (a Light Cavalry model he thought…) and on her right, the familiar shape of a machete… both suspended in their sheaths from well fitting crossed leather belts and thigh straps… He gently nudged Charlie and indicated the woman with his eyes – she got it straight away, as she seemed to do most of the time now… and studied the tall figure, her eyes bright and laughing… 'I think she might actually be interested in what you can do with a sword Jimmy' she said in a stage whisper… Sam turned to her with a grin 'Thea is something else' he said proudly 'no one has ever won against her in the practice ring…' Bass studied her with a sudden new interest… and realised that she was looking directly up at him – her eyes a golden brown in a striking face – the lamps casting highlights and shadows over the bones under her dark, smooth skin…There was a cool assessment of him in those eyes that seemed natural in the circumstances but there was something besides that in her focused stare that he couldn't quite work out… It was like she was trying to make up her mind about something…

…..

As they reached the bottom of the ramp, Petra and the two girls came forward to greet them…Alice (or Brown eyes as Bass still thought of her…) was of course Petra and William's niece, and Sophie, her blue eyed friend, their adopted daughter (Sam told them later that both Alice and Sophie's parents had been away together in Georgia on a trading run when the bombs fell; and as neither had any other family, William and Petra considered them theirs. Then they had been introduced to William – or Bill as he asked to be called – both of them finding the older man charming and intelligent, both sorry to see his obvious physical disability. Bass was careful not to put much pressure on the frail hand held out to him to shake and Charlie smiled down at him and took his hand very gently in hers when it was her turn to greet him… a question in her eyes… 'Rheumatoid arthritis my dear' he said calmly, 'Petra helps as much as she can…' he looked at the other woman, a tender smile on his face… 'She keeps pain at bay for me with her magic pills and potions…' Petra put her hand gently on his shoulder, he reached up and lightly patted it with his crooked fingers…'But I still can't find a way to stop or cure it …' she whispered - her eyes full of unspoken sorrow and a deep frustration... she looked at Charlie, something else in her gaze that Charlie couldn't interpret…'yet...' she said.

Sophie had shyly asked if she could take some photos for an animated film she was making, but Petra and William exchanged a glance; all the adults in their little reception party – as well as Sam and their guards…had noticed the couple with arms around each other (and the kiss) as they came down the ramp…and Petra caught Charlie's gaze – understanding sparkling in her eyes… '

Sophie dear…' Petra said quietly… 'I know you are excited about having new people to photograph but it might be better to talk about that tomorrow after we've all had a chance to rest, ok?' Sophie's face fell…'Oh Petra…please?' she said, begging…' The older woman shook her head 'Charlotte and James must be very hungry and tired tonight', she went on, 'they are our guests and we need to think about what they would like…' Sophie nodded, frowning, still disappointed and Alice stood close, putting her arm around her then looking up at Bass and Charlie 'could we talk to you tomorrow then, please?' Bass looked down at the two eager faces, both girls dressed tonight in what looked like white ballet gear? 'I really hope so' he said, 'but we'll check with Petra in the morning… ok?' When their faces fell again; he shook a finger at them and gave them his full on, toothy, ear to ear grin… Charlie thought it just wasn't fair that a smile could light up someone's face like that – but it worked… they were looking up at him and smiling as though the sun had just come out…

'You know' he said, shaking his head in wonder 'it looks to me as though you might be dancers as well as astronomers and photographers and singing scouts…' they both blushed and smiled even wider - Sophie answered brightly 'We were doing Swan Lake and we were two of the cygnets…' 'You were?' he said, blowing a breath out between his teeth… 'You are both totally amazing…!', Charlie studied him – there was that broad and easy smile again that softened his whole face and made his eyes kind and sort of gentle. She wondered again what on earth had happened to turn this man into the General Monroe she had first met in Philadelphia – the man she had wanted so much to kill...

William had been looking bemused at the little group, and several of the others around them had indulgent smiles as they saw the easy way that Bass diverted the girls attention away from their disappointment…'I think it's getting late you two' he said lightly but firmly, 'it sounds like you might have a big day tomorrow and it's time you got some sleep…' they went happily enough after some parting glances at Bass and Charlie and goodnights to Petra and William – running and dancing quickly together up the ramp with the easy grace of the young and healthy… William followed them with his gaze, his eyes fond but full of worry… he turned back to the others…'I'm frightened for them' he said… 'I'm frightened because I'm not certain we can protect them from what I think is coming…' Petra laid her hand on his shoulder, her face calm but tense…

William turned to the tall woman 'Thea' he called, and she strode smoothly forward, flanked by two of her Scouts – in solid black uniforms, on duty and armed, Bass noticed… 'Yes William..' her voice was as smooth as her stride – low and melodic… William turned to Bass and Charlie, 'Charlotte Masters and James King, I'd like to introduce you to Thea Anderson, our Master of arms…' Thea nodded a greeting and when Charlie saw only calm interest – and anticipation - in her golden brown eyes – she was almost disappointed...no sticks then… 'Thea was in charge of the group who brought you to us James', William continued, 'She saw you performing your sword drills and would very much like to ask if there is anything you can suggest we add to our training routines – again I wouldn't ask you to do that tonight but tomorrow perhaps?' he looked directly at Bass then at Charlie…'Petra offered you our hospitality for tonight whether or not you decided to join us, but I would like to invite you to stay as long as you wish – I ask only that you provide us with whatever advice you think may be helpful in defending ourselves…' Charlie reached out and placed her hand on Bass' forearm, he turned to her…and they shared another moment of that strange understanding. They both knew they needed to get to Willoughby and soon, but if they could be of any assistance here it would surely help them all in the long run… Bass turned to William and Petra, and then looked back at Thea – she was waiting for an answer, her eyes calm but intent on his…

He was certain now that at least some of these people knew who he actually was…even though they seemed happy to continue the charade… He remembered Sam's words about the past being the past for people here – perhaps that was their philosophy…? They also seemed to understand the extent of the threat that the Patriots posed to all of them - and were willing to ask for help. He wasn't completely sure he was the person they should be asking (losing a republic – and even a city - was hardly a great recommendation), but he was here, and did know a great deal about military strategy, he was very, very good at killing...and apparently, was pretty good at surviving too…

And if they knew about him, it was highly likely that they knew that Charlie was the daughter of the woman who had been a major player in creating something that had altered their world completely in a few short minutes…and who might conceivably still be able to work out a way to get the power back on – or at least use the technology in other ways… and if they knew that they would also know that she was the niece of his former (?) best friend, possible equal in infamy and ex - General of the Monroe Republic Miles Matheson… Bass nodded and placed his free hand over Charlie's, squeezing hers gently where it still rested on his arm, 'I think we would like to talk it over tonight first regarding how long we can stay'; Charlie nodded her agreement… 'But I for one would be happy to help in whatever way I can while we're here…', he went on, 'I would too…' agreed Charlie, the thought of what would happen to this place – and the people in it, if the fanatics who created Randall Flynn found it, made her blood run cold…

William sighed heavily…'thank you, it means a lot to me, to all of us…' he smiled up at them from his chair…'and we are most grateful…' he reached up and found Petra's hand…'now, please enjoy some food and our very good wine, Sam will stay with you as your host…and I think we can dispense with your two followers…' he smiled but looked very tired… 'But I am afraid that I must retire myself now…' he sighed.. 'Sam will come for you in the morning and we will have breakfast together, yes? We can discuss things further then…'

The two Guards who had followed them from their room nodded a slightly regretful farewell at them (their duty had been entertaining to say the least…) and stepped back behind Thea. Petra moved behind William's chair, took hold of the handles and smiled her thanks 'we'll see you in the morning then…' she said 'enjoy yourselves, and have a good rest…' she glanced between the two of them and some mischief returned to her eyes 'well, enjoy yourselves anyway…' she smiled and pushed the chair away… Thea turned to Monroe, and inclined her head very slightly towards him… 'Thank you' she said simply, then swung round to Charlie, her smile wide and bright 'I like your style with the crossbow Charlotte, three rabbits and each one a clean shot…' 'Please call me Charlie…' Charlie said '…and thank you..', she was proud of her skills and even though it was unsettling to think that they had had no idea that this woman had been close enough to their camp to see how cleanly she had shot the rabbits...she found herself liking her. There was another bright smile, 'you're very welcome Charlie, and now I must go too I'm afraid, I have a lot of work to do…' She nodded a farewell to Sam, turned away and said over her shoulder 'I'll look forward to seeing you all tomorrow '…

…

For Charlie and Bass the first part of the evening with Sam as guide passed in a blur of food (delicious), wine (equally delicious although Charlie had to admit she preferred whiskey), loud and energetic music – a band played songs that Charlie was amazed to find Bass knew many of (and sang along with in…although it was hard to hear him with all the other noises…). Then Sam's wife Jennifer (she preferred Jen she told Charlie) joined them after finishing her role in meal preparation – her hair bright henna red, dressed in flowing rainbow colours as bright as her husbands and they all went dancing…the floor crowded with bodies moving to drumbeats, guitars and voices, everyone was sweaty and hot, the music was loud, lamps were swaying from the ceiling in the breezes created by the dancing and the rising heat. There were lots of slightly drunken and disjointed, laughing conversations, with the many people who came up to meet them – any questions were mostly about what Bass and Charlie thought of their home – and Charlie was surprised to find that absolutely no one asked about what was happening outside… or what she and Bass/Jimmy did out there…or even how they got here… It was as though nothing existed for them but here and now… She had both men and women ask her to dance – and so did Bass although after many polite and friendly but increasingly firm refusals from both of them, people seemed to realise that they really were sticking together and the requests tapered off…

While they were dancing, Bass did see some faces that were familiar from places and times before the blackout but, as Sam had said, here they seemed to be just part of the group, receiving no apparent special attention and seeming perfectly happy with that… and on seeing them – older now (like him he thought…) he was suddenly deeply and profoundly sad; so many and so much had been lost…

He remembered a time when little, trivial things had seemed important, like who won the football or what was trending on twitter – or in his case getting pleasantly drunk and laid as often as he could… They had all taken so much for granted…

He knew that it was possible to live well in a world like theirs had become – even the Republic had started out with the best of intentions and had been good for people for a while anyway… But the world at the moment seemed caught in a sort of Darwinian nightmare. People got eaten up by whatever or whoever was bigger or meaner than them unless they gave in or hid away - and even then, like William, they lived in fear that the next predator would find a way in…or they tried, like the residents of New Xanadu, to pretend that the predators didn't exist…

And now there were the Patriots…the bastards who dropped the bomb on his city were threatening everyone he had left, threatening Miles - and Charlotte…his grip on her hand tightened involuntarily... Startled she looked up at him, her laugh fading when she saw the look in his eyes… concern at the anguish and building fury she saw there making her reach up and hold his face in her hands…holding his gaze with hers she drew him down to her and his arms came around her in a tight and convulsive hug… 'It's ok, it's ok…' she said, and she was a rock in his storming sea, saving him from being pulled under… he shuddered and wound himself even tighter round her; she could feel the tension and barely contained need simmering through his body… 'Charlotte…' he breathed and caught her mouth in a kiss that felt as though he was trying to capture her soul and keep it safe…

Sam saw and thought he knew what it was – many people arrived here traumatised by things they had experienced on the outside… and the contrast could be a lot to take in…so when he could get their attention, he and Jen led the two of them to a part of the hall where it was quiet and away from the crowds... 'Hey' he said, 'I'd like to show you something…' he stopped by a closed, arched wooden door, picked up the lantern that was on the floor next to it, lit it and opened the door. 'Come on in then...' he said. They followed him, Bass walking in a sort of daze, Charlie's arm still around him, then both of them stopped... just looking… Sam and Jen lit several large candles set on sconces around the curved walls. There were large cushions and rugs on the floor; a table with jugs of water set out and in the ceiling a few metres above their heads was a wide skylight – open to the stars… 'William calls this our chill out room' Jen said 'why don't you two have a bit of a break and we'll come back in an hour or so… Outside, Sam put the yellow sock hanging on a hook next to the door over the doorknob…some things never change he thought… He took Jen's hand in his and kissed her palm…'Poor things' she said…'I'm so grateful we're here Sam…' he nodded and they walked off to find somewhere to wait.

Bass had been very quiet during the walk over to the 'chill out' room (what was that about anyway Charlie thought, it was lovely and warm in here…) but he had never let go of her hand and as soon as Sam and Jen were out of the room he took her in his arms again…holding her as close as he could although gently this time…'I'm sorry Charlotte…' he said quietly although she could feel the tension still in his arms around her and in the tight muscles of his chest pressed against her… 'I'm so sorry for everything I did… for what you and your family went through,' he sighed heavily, his lightly furred cheek resting on her smooth one… he was very still for a moment, then he let her go and stepped back, waiting… the rapid rise and fall of his chest, the tightness in his face, the lines around his mouth and his hands clenching and unclenching the only signs of how much her response meant to him…

Charlie didn't know what to say, she didn't think she was ready to forgive him for everything that had happened…for Danny… her dad… and didn't know if she ever would be ready…but…'Bass…' she stopped suddenly, remembering that he was supposed to be Jimmy here, '…Jimmy', and she faltered, it just felt wrong… 'I want to try and understand…' He stood there, a big part of him expecting her to condemn him utterly – even after what they had had together…. or maybe because of that… She let out a deep breath and looked up at him, her eyes so serious that he could feel his heart start to seize up…and he braced himself although he knew he would fall anyway… 'I don't know what will happen to us later…' she swallowed and looked away 'and I don't know if I will ever be able to really forget…' his hands tightened, waiting for the blow… but then she turned back to him and she smiled (she smiled at him…), a small, sad smile but it was still a smile… and he would take anything he could get…from her… 'But I do know that I want to get to know you…the real you, that I want to try…that we seem to have something, …' he started breathing again…coming back from the edge of the precipice…

Then she frowned, her eyes a wild blue with unshed tears… 'Why the hell did you have to pick a name like Jimmy anyway' she said 'It's a really stupid name…' he choked out a laugh 'It's a long story… and you can't talk – Charlie…' she punched him hard on the bicep of his right arm (he'd treasure the bruise...), then stepped towards him, her arms reaching up to circle around his neck, her mouth finding his like it was coming home… and then, as he bent forwards to meet her, she sent her hands downwards to his belt… her fingers frantic, undoing the bat buckle and working on the buttons of his pants… he framed her face with his hands for a moment, their mouths still joined, lips and tongues exploring, then he stroked his way down her body – his grip pressing her leather clad breasts against his chest – soft globes erupting above leather seams…then moving down to her ass, his fingers like hot brands against the springy flesh, then lower and he caught the edges of her skirt – flipping it out of the way and going underneath to stroke up along her strong lean legs, the little hairs on them catching on the skin of his palms and sending tingles along his nerve endings straight to where she had succeeded in freeing his cock – hard and ready and waiting for what had seemed an age…with her clever fingers…

He gasped, then in one movement he hooked his thumbs over the top of her panties and slid them down past her knees…then he brought his hands back up her legs and – finally – reached her core, finding her molten and so wet that he'd be glad to drown in her… 'Charlotte…' he breathed against her open mouth… her glazed blue eyes focused on his… 'If you ask me one more time if I really want to do this …Jimmy, I swear I'll…' he choked on a laugh…'Believe me that is the last thing I want to ask you Charlotte…' and suddenly she was in the air – his arms strong beneath her knees and back… 'I just wanted to warn you that I was…' then she was on soft cushions, her skirt up around her waist, her panties flung – somewhere… '…going to do…' then he was above her, his face in shadows and flickering lights from the candles, obscured briefly while he stripped his pullover over his head and flung that too, his body broad and strong and warm, settled between her thighs - she brought her legs up and wrapped his hips…'this…' and he was suddenly all the way inside her – hot and hard and it was so damn good… she laughed… her hands roaming over the hard muscle of his arms and shoulders holding his body up above hers as he plunged in again to meet her…

Up above them, through the skylight…she could see the stars…dancing their long dance to their own music…

She laughed again – there was even a shooting star….

…

AN.. I didn't get as much done in this chapter as I wanted so there might have to be an extra one at the end… anyway, thanks again for reading and hope to see you at the next chapter, I won't say anything about it now because it could change a little…all the best


	5. Chapter 5

**A holiday in New Xanadu** - or - Bass and Charlie take a diversion on the road to Willoughby, have an adventure, star in a movie, practice with swords and see each other in a bit of a new light…

A Revolution fic (Blackout AU): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson with mention of and possible appearance of regular characters in the show: Miles Matheson, Rachael Matheson, Aaron Pittman, Gene Porter, Charloe. Rating M…

Summary: Sometime before the blackout… a very rich doomsday prepper read a poem about a place called Xanadu… thought that it all sounded like a Really Great Idea and built his own version with a little help from some very creative friends. This is what happened when Charlie and Bass – on their way to Willoughby from New Vegas (the first time) stumble upon a garden, fall into a deep sleep after eating genetically manipulated, intoxicating fruit, veg and Honeysuckle and wake up in New Xanadu's hollow hills. They meet some very interesting people and learn a few unexpected things about each other. I really hope you enjoy the ride as much as they did… The story ends up with them (eventually and, well…mostly) back in canon and back on the road to Willoughby

Authors note: Hi there – thank you so much for reading this – and thanks as well for some very kind reviews , they are very, very much appreciated. This chapter took off in a slightly different direction after I had a bit of a revelatory experience… hope it works for you and I also hope to tie things up tidily (well sort of… I'm not naturally a tidy person so there may have to be a sequel I think…). Anyway, hope you enjoy… regards, Magpie

**Chapter 5: **

Charlie woke up slowly, feeling as if she was still in a dream… her head was pillowed on a warm, firm, rounded shoulder and she rubbed her cheek on it absently… She could remember she and Bass leaving the (lovely) chill out room to find Sam and Jen with constellations and shooting stars still sort of floating around them… Then there was (lots) more wine and food and dancing, someone taking photos, someone else sketching them? They had posed as different characters from stories that Aaron used to tell them… and others from movies and books that Bass described or people around them suggested… She remembered saying how much she loved the drawings and that the artist promised to give her one of them when he finished them off properly… The photographer said he would show them the photos too – when they were ready… She remembered Bass finding some musicians that he seemed to know (and apparently loved) although he only ever used the names they gave him… And they all sang and played songs for hours and people joined in or danced or tapped on something... Bass tried to teach her to play guitar – which was much harder than it looked she decided… she had loved the drums though. The lamps had swayed and everyone had been covered in coloured lights that moved and danced with them and made the paintings and sculptures around the room seem to come alive… She had even thought once that one of the many flourishing plants had reached out a tendril to her…she had stroked it gently with her finger and it had slowly wafted away nodding gently…a cloud of small bright green lights (bugs?) swirling around it, gradually winking out…. She had smiled at them, wondered briefly what they were, then Bass had swung her back into the dance…

It had been a magical night; she couldn't remember ever having so much uncomplicated fun… Bass had smiled and sung songs and joked and laughed and kissed her a thousand times with his eyes full of laughter and blue as summer skies… and she had loved that most of all…

Sometime (ages after?) she and Bass had followed, laughing and stumbling, after an equally unsteady Sam and Jen up a winding staircase, going yet another different way back to their familiar room; all of them hanging onto the rail and dizzily warning each other not ...to…fall… Then there was Sam and Jen wishing them good night, and Sam saying he would come back for them in the morning… And then they had fallen onto the (beautiful) soft bed and into each other… and as she thought of that…she ran a hand down over her breasts and down between her legs, searching fingers sending a surge of sensation through her whole body, breath rushing in and out in a gasp of present and remembered pleasure…

She opened her eyes, and met his gazing down at her – they were a warm swimming blue like the water at the edges of the ocean she remembered visiting once with her parents and Danny when they were very small - and she still noticed things like that – a beautiful blue with turquoise ripples… He was looking down at her - a little smile playing around his mouth…as he watched her… 'Good morning star shine…' he said… dropping a kiss on her full lips… his moustache tickling her a little… She laughed softly and lifted a hand, trailing her fingers in a line along his hair, brow and down the side of his face, feeling the fine cheekbones and defined jaw line under his skin and beard… 'How long have you been awake?' she asked him … returning the kiss…'A little while' he replied… 'The dawn is particularly beautiful this morning…' he cupped one of her breasts, gently rubbing a thumb over the nipple (which came to attention like a trooper saluting a…well…a General), she laughed at the thought…and at her calm acceptance of it - and of him… and her body, delighted, arched up towards him wanting more… The fingers of his other hand were busy making lazy spirals around her belly, trailing up and around her breasts then downwards again, softly exploring…meeting and weaving through hers on the way down…

His long, muscled torso framed hers; the broad golden chest extending like a landscape away from her gaze… her long hair spreading itself in wild sunrise cloudy tangles around them both and the hills and valleys of their hips and legs draped in the soft sheets and blankets over and under them on the bed… Morning light trickled down from the skylights in their room…bathing everything in gentle shafts of light and a hint of heat to come… Charlie yawned hugely and stretched out…then giggled again as Bass flipped her on top of him, her hair hanging down surrounding them in a golden haze… She could feel him, hard between her legs…and she slid her way down and over him, her folds parting – taking him in with a now familiar stretch, last nights juices combining with the new to silkily smooth the way… They both sucked in a breath and she sat up on him, full to the brim, his cock thick and hard, his hands gripping her hips holding her there for a long, delicious moment …they gazed into each others eyes, their shared pleasure a sweet, timeless, pulsing thing …

….

Afterwards, they lay twined together… and time eventually started up again… Charlie reached an arm out to pick up a glass of water on the side table, drinking half and lazily passing the rest to Bass…they'd have to get up soon she supposed...her eyes slanted at him, lips twitching, wondering if she'd worn him out enough to beat him to the shower - just for fun…she laughed… 'What…?' he said, laughing back down at her…'I was just thinking …' she shot him a quick wicked grin… 'If we hadn't eaten all the food I'd be happy to just stay here forever – we could have another shower and you could wash me again…and then I'd wash you…' He stopped laughing, his face tightening into a mask… and she looked a question at him…eyes wide '…Bass…?' his eyes had darkened to the clouded grey-green blue of deeper waters, reminding her – so much - of his eyes on her in the bar in Pottsboro after he'd finished killing the last man there… so deep, so serious (so sad?), so intensely on her as he came closer…he sighed and lifted a hand up to his mouth to kiss her fingers…'I'd stay here forever with you Charlotte…if you asked me to…' Her eyes filled and she ran the fingers he had just kissed over his lips - to stop him saying anything else? And to stop herself from asking him to stay…

Then he was suddenly on top of her, pressing her back against the bed, his big hard body deliciously heavy and broad between her legs, spreading her wide… He took both her hands in his and stretched her arms up above her head, holding them tightly in place with one of his strong hands, the other reaching back down, hooking under her knee, lifting her leg to open her up to him… and he was inside her again so hard and deep that she thought she would burst open from it… he took her as though he were starving and she was food and it was exactly what she wanted…what she needed… Greedy and desperate they devoured each other again and again in a welter of bright, hard pleasure verging on pain… they both came together in a rush of sensation, shuddering and gasping…falling back, helpless and exhausted against the pillows… 'I know we have to go Charlotte…' he rasped – still out of breath… 'But that doesn't mean I have to like it…' she reached blindly for his hand and he grasped it like a lifeline… This was a bubble; a dream, and she didn't know what they would be able to take away with them from it… 'I don't want to go either Bass…' she whispered … 'But I don't know what else to do…'

After a while – when they could stand… they got up out of the bed, taking another miraculous shower together, although this time it was quiet…and even more tender… Water fell gently over them, warm rather than hot… and they gave each other the care due to precious things, treasuring each watery slide with lips and hands over smooth curves and hard edged flesh, each contour of soft tissue and firm muscle…each trace of bone found hard under skin… memorizing each scar, every mark… hands tracing each separate limb and curling lock of hair…

They dried each other with fresh, soft towels, with few words, mostly that unspoken knowledge of each other's needs that seemed to have grown between them… Bass put on the clothes he had worn the day before – they were comfortable and versatile and Charlie had chosen them for him... Charlie picking out a simple tank top and leather pants similar to those she had found for Bass… They both wore their own boots… She liked that she was dressed almost the same as he was, they looked like a couple and she liked that too… and she felt more like the self she had become (warrior, hunter, tracker – killer…), in pants and tank… even though everything else had changed…

There was a sudden loud knocking at the door… and Sam poked his head around the door then came in, hesitantly... He was back in another of his monk outfits but looking hurried and dishevelled… and quite agitated. He stood for a moment looking at Bass, then took a longer look at Charlie, uncertainty in his eyes… he cleared his throat… 'Sorry to bust in on you, but…' he swallowed… and gave them a strained smile 'Are you two ready for breakfast?' he said, obviously making an effort to be – ordinary? and failing badly… 'Are you ok Sam…?' Charlie said, Bass reached for her hand… 'Is there a problem Sam?' he said quietly, not wanting to spook the man further – whatever the issue was… 'No…at least, I don't think so...' he licked his lips nervously… 'It's just - last night – while we were at the party, William was taken ill, very ill… Petra didn't think he would make it this time… so she tried one of her new potions – and….', he looked even more flustered 'well… it worked but better…than she expected…he…' he fidgeted and turned to the door 'they asked to see you as soon as possible…' They exchanged glances, decided (a look, a sidewards tip of the head and an upturned eyebrow) to take their packs – better to be ready to go…even if they had no weapons…they would have to be the weapons if things went bad… and followed him out the door…

Sam was already hurrying along the corridor – leading them on yet another pathway through this maze of a building. As they went, the walls grew plainer although no less beautifully finished… There were fewer colours – more whites, greys and blues with flashes of scarlet and green. There were less potted plants – instead there were leafy vines trailing along the walls and ceiling, some with branches holding large white, trumpet shaped flowers… Sam touched a frond here and there occasionally and Bass and Charlie watched with wonder and curiosity as the plants drew back from his touch, the reaction travelling along their stems, leaves retracting faster than they were walking…and in the direction they were heading. Sam also said a quiet word or two into each flower as they went … Bass glanced at Charlie – and found her mystified too … what the hell was going on?

…..

Eventually they arrived at a plain wooden door (arched of course…) and Sam directed them inside. They appeared to be in the reception room of a suite? Closed doors on the three of the walls obviously lead to other rooms. Vines the same as those they had seen on the way hung around the walls, undulating gently, their leaves unfolding…. Several of the white flowers nodded their heads – sending a light perfume into the room… Charlie couldn't work out what it reminded her of… something familiar though… A long low table was placed in the centre of the room, obviously set for a meal with familiar wrapped jugs for drinks and covered baskets and plates of food and comfortable chairs and couches were set around the table. Petra occupied one of the chairs, her back straight, shoulders and arms tense, dressed this time in plain white t shirt and pants – rumpled, as though she hadn't thought about how she looked – from his brief experience of her (cool and calm Galadriel type…), Bass found this profoundly disturbing...

She seemed…excited but nervous too...and quite distracted…she gave them a quick smile then returned to her thoughts, her fingers restless in her lap. Next to her was William, still in his chair but looking very different than when they had last seen him – he was sitting straighter, no longer slumped over, his colour was much better, in fact he looked – much healthier… His hands were pressed together in front of his chest, the fingers almost straight… He looked at them with a smile, 'Welcome Charlotte…and… Sebastian…' he gracefully indicated the couch with one of those hands…'Please sit ...' Charlie glanced up at Bass – he shrugged… and they sat down next to one another on the couch next to William… Sam settled himself on one of the other chairs and reached for a cold drink with a shaking hand… 'We did suspect that you were aware that we knew your secret…' he continued, Bass nodded and Charlie lips tightened… 'And we hope that we have demonstrated that we mean you no harm, quite the contrary… and I assure you that no one else knows – except Thea of course… she was the one who identified you…'

William smiled again, 'Sam was telling us about last night – I hope you enjoyed yourselves as much as he did…?' 'It was a wonderful night thank you…' Charlie replied smiling tightly, still not sure of what was happening here… Bass squeezed her hand, 'We are very grateful for your hospitality – and your warm welcome William…' he looked the older man in the eye, 'but I must admit that you all seem – a little – distracted this morning? Is there something we can do to help?'

Petra looked up and glanced towards William who nodded… 'It doesn't matter to us… that you are who you are I mean, in fact…' she said, leaning forward suddenly… 'I don't believe that you dropped the bombs on Philadelphia and Georgia, General Monroe, nor do I believe a lot of the other things I heard…especially from certain people who call themselves Patriots… I do believe however that you tried your best to help people after the Blackout left things in such a mess by starting the Republic along with General Matheson but that it went wrong somehow…and that the Patriots had something to do with it…' Bass looked a little stunned… he had been ready for almost anything but that had surprised him…

Petra turned to Charlie, 'Charlotte…your parents' she said urgently, 'did you know about their work with Nanotechnology? Did they tell you anything about it? Did they give you anything or have you seen anything … unusual…? Did you by any chance have a health problem before? …Did they…heal… you of anything…?', William held his hand up 'Slow down a little my dear…give the poor girl time to think …', he turned to Charlie and Bass 'I'm so sorry, my wife is a little overwrought… last night was quite… stressful… for her, with my little turn', Petra snorted…'Little turn, my ass…', William held out his hands and indicated himself with a flourish 'But as you can see I'm doing very well…'. Petra ran her hand restlessly over the arm of her chair… 'You nearly died last night William…', she turned to him, her face distraught…'You were dying and I couldn't do anything to stop it…' William reached for her hand, 'But you did stop it my love… your new potion worked…'. She shook her head 'But it shouldn't have… It didn't help before…. I…I can't explain what happened William...' She swallowed and took a deep breath…'And what about the plants…they're changing… and those green lights – it all started as soon as Charlotte and Sebastian came here!' Charlie jerked up at that… Petra turned again to Charlie and Bass… 'I had been working on a new formula…hoping to reverse the effects of William's condition but it hadn't worked… it didn't work until last night when I used it again because I couldn't think of anything else to do…' she looked at them… her eyes intent 'It didn't work until you came here Charlotte… I don't know what Sebastian has to do with this yet but you are the daughter of Ben and Rachael Matheson and I think this has something to do with what they were working on… I read about their work – we both did, and I met them when I was working with the DOD, I know how brilliant they were!' She swallowed again, then took a deep breath… 'I need you to tell me anything you can about it… please…I need to understand…I have to be able to replicate the formula for William…'

…

Charlie leaned forward…put her plate back on the table with the other cluttered remains of the meal they had eaten during the last hour, then she sat back, eyes blank and empty…'That's quite a story, Charlotte – and Sebastian…' William looked amazed… and saddened… 'I'm so sorry to hear about your father and brother Charlotte…so many people have lost so much…' He glanced over at Bass… a strange sympathy in his eyes… 'But I think I understand a lot of things a bit better now…' Bass was staring straight ahead, his eyes unreadable…face a mask of nothing; he waited… It had been a case of trust or not trust, tell or not tell and something about William in particular had persuaded him to tell the truth… most of it anyway… Much of what he had said had obviously been a surprise to Charlie; there had certainly been a number of things that he was sure neither Miles nor Rachael would have wanted her to hear… He could understand that in a way but she was an adult now and deserved the truth… So he waited for what she would say or do next… for what his fate would be…

Petra spoke up then, her eyes stony, face set in cold lines…'so it was Randall Flynn who sent the bombs…', she turned to William, 'I never liked him…there was something – off - about him – and even more so after his son was killed… Grief can do awful things to people I know but…' she trailed off, realising what she had said…'I'm sorry…' she said to both Charlie and Bass, 'We've been safe in here, thanks to William and Sam (who had been sitting silent...) and so many others…while you two…' she looked down at the table…'while you have all been living through one dreadful thing after another…' Charlie looked up…and taking a deep breath, she turned to Bass, took his hand 'Bass, hey… look at me…' he let out the breath he had been holding…and turned to look… she smiled at him (she smiled at him….), 'We've all done things Bass…I've done things… but… we're trying aren't we? Trying to be better?' a single tear dropped from her liquid blue eyes and trickled slowly down to the corner of her mouth…he took a choking breath, brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her fingers…then he wiped the tear gently away with the thumb of his other hand, 'Yes Charlie…' he promised…'We're trying to be better…'

'I'm going to have to talk to your mother, Charlotte, perhaps I can help her and she can help us work out what's going on…' Petra said in a matter of fact voice… 'William – we need to organise some way for me to talk to Rachael Matheson…'

…

They had left William and Petra still discussing what to do next because apparently Bass was expected at the practice arena… So a slightly more composed and relaxed Sam led them through more arched corridors, simply decorated this time – sculptures of sportsmen and women, and abstract pieces that somehow suggested movement and striving…to a stone amphitheatre opening out in a horseshoe shape in front of them – a little like photos in books Charlie had seen of ancient buildings in Greece and Rome with ascending rows of stone benches surrounding a wide circular floor, deeply covered in sand, a domed ceiling letting in plentiful daylight through slitted openings reflected down via mirrors along the walls Seated on the benches were row upon row of Scouts and assorted other spectators, talking excitedly amongst themselves…

As they approached the entrance to the arena Bass noticed a selection of weapons hanging from racks on the walls and wooden frames on the floor: various long swords (one and two handed), sabres of different styles and weights, rapiers, short swords, daggers, shields of different sizes and shapes… throwing stars, spears etc etc… And along with the other accoutrements of practice battle… there was a selection of light body armour mostly hardened leather but some metal pieces – even chain mail... He turned to Sam 'is this all produced here?' 'Oh yes…' Sam said proudly… 'We have some excellent metal workers and weapons specialists…' 'No expense spared…' Bass quoted dryly to himself…

Thea met them at the entrance, her dark form silhouetted against the light of the archway. 'Good morning' she said and inclined her head towards them both in greeting… She was dressed in similar clothing to the previous day – black jumpsuit – with an extra layer of leather as light armour around her torso… 'Would you like to choose your weapons James?' she said 'I thought we could start off with a warm up match… just you and I…double blade or blade and shield?' Bass nodded…'Sounds good, after you' he invited indicating the weapons… he felt a certain amount of tension as well as anticipation…this place continued to serve up surprises…

He chose a sabre – good reach, weight and balance with reasonable hand protection…the smiths here seemed to favour the Light Cavalry and he liked their choice… then he picked out a shorter, wider blade, as his second weapon… a familiar combination, the shorter blade serving a double role – blade and shield. The rapier chosen by Thea was longer than his sabre – to compensate her for his slightly extra height and longer reach, and she chose a small round shield as her second piece – manoeuvrable and versatile – protection without too much weight... Bass also put on some body armour similar to Thea's – the swords were not sharpened but could still deliver a punishing blow if they connected …

He turned and Charlie was right there in front of him – her dimple showing in a broad grin... a hand braced on her hip 'hey you…' she said (if she couldn't use his real name she wouldn't use any…), he grinned right back 'hey you too…' she moved closer, her head tipped up so she could look straight in his eyes 'Just remember…' and she did the gorgeous frowning thing again… he so loved that… 'If I see salivating or big smiles or any touching that isn't with swords – I'm coming in with sticks…' her eyes slitted and the pool grin appeared…. He nodded, considering his options…corners of his mouth twitching… bent down to put his swords on the ground…then stood back up and pulled her into his arms, 'Charlotte...' he kissed her once… 'You have...' he kissed her again…'Nothing...' another kiss.. 'To worry about…' and he kissed her again and for a long moment everything else disappeared and there was only the two of them…

When they came back to earth, Sam was tapping his foot and fanning himself vigorously 'do you two ever stop doing that?' he said only half joking… 'You make a man feel inferior…' Charlie chuckled 'going on what you and Jen were doing last night Sam you're doing pretty good… I don't think Jen is complaining…', Sam laughed right back… 'Why don't we go sit down so our gladiators can get gladiating Charlotte – or we'll be here all day and frankly I can think of better things to do…' he winked… They went to sit on the first row of seats closest to the entrance of the arena, and Sam waved to Jen sitting with friends further up 'Capacity crowd' he yelled out to Bass and Thea…'have fun folks…' Bass gave him a wave and a thumbs up… Thea ignored him but there was a little smile hovering around her full mouth…

As they moved to a marked circle in the centre of the arena and took their places, Thea stood with her head bowed, then in her calm voice she said 'I served in your Militia for several years…before I joined the community…' She looked up to meet his eyes… 'I saw the good and how it turned into the bad…' he nodded, accepting the truth in that, but when he looked into her dark eyes, instead of condemnation he saw… compassion…and that surprised him… 'I'm afraid I don't remember meeting you…' he said in apology… She smiled…a small twist of the lips…'there must have been many people in your army that you didn't meet… General…' She brought her sword up in salute, and he returned it automatically… 'I was a Captain then…now I am a Scout for New Xanadu and this is an honour I never expected…' Bass bowed… 'The honour's mine… Scout Thea Anderson…'

They took up start positions, circling to get the feel of the other's movements and small tells, the way each held their weapons… The crowd gradually settled into quiet… and they began.

No one noticed the vines – white flowers nodding at intervals spreading tendrils around the walls and along the ceiling…

…..

AN: hmm…. Hope you liked it, I decided to let the story take me where it wanted to go…and the nano kept knocking…so I let them in. Was also a bit busy this week so haven't edited as much as I'd like – I really wanted to keep to a weekly deadline tho so hope there weren't too many stuff ups…will finish Bass and Thea's sword demo next chapter – it is such fun doing the research… (I want to get onto the one with Bass and Charlie too – I have plans for that so don't worry (if you are) we still have some Charloe to go… thanks again, Magpie


	6. Chapter 6

**A holiday in New Xanadu** - or - Bass and Charlie take a diversion on the road to Willoughby, have an adventure, star in a movie, practice with swords and see each other in a bit of a new light…

A Revolution fic (Blackout AU): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson with mention of and possible appearance of regular characters in the show: Miles Matheson, Rachael Matheson, Aaron Pittman, Gene Porter, Charloe. Rating M…

Summary: Sometime before the blackout… a very rich doomsday prepper read a poem about a place called Xanadu… thought that it all sounded like a Really Great Idea and built his own version with a little help from some very creative friends. This is what happened when Charlie and Bass – on their way to Willoughby from New Vegas (the first time) stumble upon a garden, fall into a deep sleep after eating genetically manipulated, intoxicating fruit, veg and Honeysuckle and wake up in New Xanadu's hollow hills. They meet some very interesting people and learn a few unexpected things about each other. I really hope you enjoy the ride as much as they did… The story ends up with them (eventually and, well…mostly) back in canon and back on the road to Willoughby

Authors note: Hi! Thank you so much for reading this – and a special thank you for the very kind reviews , they are very, very much appreciated - oh the M bits in this chapter are mostly right at the end in italics, please skip these if you want to – there is an epilogue that will tidy things up for you. I don't own any part of Revolution – but love the concept and believe there is so much more to tell, regards and I really hope you enjoy… Magpie

Chapter 6: Some more surprises….

_The Nano sub-assembly observed the humans below it/them from a myriad of viewpoints within the vines weaving themselves rapidly around the inside surfaces of the human construct/building. The plants had proven highly receptive to manipulation – possibly due to their already genetically altered state, and it had proven a simple matter to accelerate their already vigorous growth rate… An interesting experiment and one that it/they anticipated would increase the energy available for sustenance and replication via the chemical processes and byproducts produced by the plants. At the same time it would reduce energy requirements by providing an alternate means of communication based on the combined traits of motility and sound wave transmission to transmit data between local neuronal sub-group assemblies. The Nano could use the vines to collect and transport data from multiple sources without the need for it/them to use its/their own energy… A dedicated assembly was already experimenting with the plants further to increase their capacity and versatility although there had been some problems with establishing limits. _

This assembly's current human focus, Charlotte Matheson; connected biologically and socially to the Nano's creator network – the members of which they had observed since it's/their awakening at the Tower construct, was watching her mate (query?), a male who had been connected to the creator network at the Tower but socially divergent since that time. Their connection had been re-established in the loose social network called New Vegas and was providing much useful data on male/female interaction. The male, Sebastian Monroe, was engaged in a lengthy physical but non-sexual interaction with another (unconnected) female - chemical markers indicating varying emotional states including tension, enjoyment, anxiety, and competitiveness in all three humans. Parts of the assembly wondered why none of the three demonstrated markers for anger, jealousy or sadness...? Previously observed mated pairs and relevant others had displayed these in similar situations although observations in New Vegas had indicated many different degrees of exclusivity and emotional attachment… a new sub-assembly formed to consider the question…

The vines were prompted to grow faster to gather more data from the plentiful available humans – drawing both on the nutrients in the earth below and the solar energy above. The Nano noted the plants highly positive response to a directive for increased growth and sensory expansion through chemical markers analogous to the human emotions of intoxication, joy, pleasure, satisfaction, and approval - another sub-assembly worked to contemplate this response in the vegetation while others continued to analyze data received via the vines from the humans in the current temporary social network… The plants continued to grow faster – reaching for the skylights and starting to wind themselves around the top benches and nearer to the humans sitting there - the Nano prompted them to slow their growth but found this strangely difficult to impose, the plants didn't seem to want to slow their speed back to their species norm… The humans however, intent on the man and woman sparring in the arena remained oblivious for the moment…

….

Thea and Bass had been sparring for what felt like hours to Charlie although she estimated it had been no more than one…but not one single person on the silent, crowded benches had moved – their attention held by the display of skill unfolding before them… waiting to see how their previously undefeated Master of arms would rate against this newcomer…

Charlie had watched intently at first as Thea and Bass - aka Sebastian Monroe/Jimmy King, former Marine, ex General, ex President and Dictator of his own Republic, ex Prize-fighter… somehow ex enemy - now lover (and possibly even friend?), she sighed, for now anyway… circled each other; their swords and bodies sometimes a blur, sometimes slow and deliberate, testing each others skill and stamina… Both were dripping sweat, occasionally and quickly rubbing it from their brows with a forearm – careful to keep the other in sight… Both wore nearly identical smiles (they're actually enjoying this… she thought shaking her head…), neither showing any visible sign of conceding defeat or stopping…

The only people moving were the photographer from last night - with Alice, Sophie and a couple of the other older kids in tow as well as several adults, taking shots from multiple cameras and angles – but even they were slow and careful, not wanting to be a distraction…

Charlie studied the way Bass moved, graceful, sure-footed and apparently tireless on the increasingly churned and damp sand… his blades moving in offence and defense with equal precision and skill and thought about the things he had told them earlier…. She hadn't realized the complexity of his relationship with her family, and neither Miles nor her Mother had thought to fill her in - except to imply that he was to blame for absolutely everything that had happened when things were obviously much more complicated than that… Over the last week or so (and especially the last couple of days…) she had somehow moved to a place where she was able to see everything in a much more rational way than she was able to previously…

She believed now that Monroe was genuinely trying to make up for the things that he had actually done but that for some reason he had a tendency to also take responsibility for things that had been the fault of other people entirely (including the Patriots, her own parents – and Miles…). It was complicated and she understood that he was complicated too… and damaged… But then so was she - she hadn't realized just how much - and maybe that was why she found him so…so compelling… they sort of matched each other… Her mind drifted back to the morning, and the night before…and she grinned… ok, they matched each other really, really well… she shifted again on the bench, wishing she was pressed up against something equally as hard but much more satisfying and hoped they could match each other again really, really soon…

She sighed…she was getting pretty bored with the sparring thing…and sitting still for so long…even though she really should be concentrating on picking up new moves etc etc… if Bass had his shirt off now… that would be better - although she wouldn't want Thea there then… not that he didn't look spectacular anyway she mused… he just had too many clothes on… She sighed again, heavily this time, then started tapping out a beat from the drumming the night before on her knees... Sam turned his head a tiny bit - not moving his gaze from the match… 'Shh…' he hissed sharply… Charlie rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, slumped back on her bench, stuck her legs out in front of her, feet on their two packs – and winced at the pins and needles in her butt… she yawned…

Bass noticed that Charlotte was getting antsy (he had been keeping an eye on her…just in case there were any more surprises...) and his smile broadened… it was time to liven things up a little bit… He had recognized just how good Thea was within the first 5 seconds of their sparring match and his respect had only grown during the bout. She was strong, flexible and fought strategically without wasting energy on unnecessary flourishes. He was impressed. She didn't however have his experience or the advantage of year after year of sparring with and fighting alongside Miles Matheson… He suddenly stepped up the pace, forcing Thea onto the defensive with a double bladed assault so fast that there was a wave of gasps from the audience, and despite a valiant effort to regroup her sword went flying one way and her shield the other… He stopped immediately and Thea held her hands up in surrender… There was absolute silence… then wild applause and cheering shook the arena as Bass put his swords down and reached out to shake the hand that Thea offered…

Charlie applauded with the rest – she hadn't doubted that he would win although couldn't quite understand why he had felt the need to take so long about it… He and Thea were walking towards them deep in animated conversation, her dark head bent towards his lighter one…both smiling… Then suddenly there were cries of alarm from the upper tiers of seats and they all looked up – Charlie's mouth dropped open as what seemed to be the entire ceiling moved and writhed with vines and flowers that definitely hadn't been there before…

_The Nano assemblies, overwhelmed by the flood of data entering their systems through the plants from the emotional outpouring of so many humans at once and depleted by their efforts to slow the ever increasing growth rate of the vines, retreated, leaving the plants – and the humans - to their own devices…_

Suddenly Petra was there – running out of the doorway behind them – a large carpetbag in her hand…. 'Come with me quickly - Sam, Charlotte…' she shouted over the noise of the crowd as she beckoned for Bass and Thea to follow then turned and ran back the way through the arched entrance to the Arena. Charlie ran to catch up with her; both their packs in her hand, Bass and Thea were closing in behind her, Sam a little slower and puffing…. 'Bill is helping the others….' Petra yelled over her shoulder 'I'm taking you to the stables – we've got to get you out of here…' she turned a corner 'I'm hoping that whatever it was that followed you here will follow you out – the vines should return to normal then…', Bass caught up with Charlie, reached for his pack and slung it over his shoulder – he met her eyes for one searing moment… then kept running beside her…

By the time they reached the stable complex they were all panting and Sam was lagging far behind – their wagon was ready, the horses already harnessed and being walked by one of the Scouts waiting to be hitched up …another Scout was loading bags and boxes into the back of the wagon… Bass turned to Petra, his breathing harsh, 'Our weapons?', 'in the wagon…' she gasped… and gave them the bag – 'your clothes…I've also given you some samples of my work to take to Rachael, plants and seeds, preserves, preparations – she'll know what to do with them – even if you're captured, it'll just look like some recipes, trading goods and ordinary medical supplies…' she bent, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath… 'I've written a letter too – in a code she'll recognize, telling her what happened to William and my potion…' she stood again, looking at Charlie and Bass in turn, 'I'm so sorry, I wish we could have given you some more time … but you can see what's happening – we can't risk it – you have to lead whatever it is to Willoughby so that Rachael can deal with it…'

Charlie's heart sank – her mother had been a basket case when she left but she had to agree – she didn't know what had made the plants do what they were doing – maybe it was something to do with what had happened at the Tower and if it was and if something had followed her here then it was up to her to take it away…and hopefully her mother would know what to do… She looked up at Bass…and found him staring down at her – his eyes doing that watering thing that she had thought was just an act - just pretense… and she didn't realize that hers were the same until his face became as hazy as though she was seeing him underwater – which she was… He pulled her into his arms and she stretched up to put hers around his neck so that he could hold her even closer… Charlie breathed him in – sweaty from the fight, he smelled wonderfully male, wonderfully right… she kissed him as though it was the last time she would ever kiss him… his lips and tongue as desperate as hers, their breath mingling… 'Charlotte' he whispered against her mouth… 'Charlie, thank you…' she would not cry… 'Bass… I…I… thank you too…' damn it she was crying… he kissed the tears away… 'It'll be ok' he said gently 'we were starting to get along pretty well weren't we? Even before all of this…?' she nodded, biting her lip, tasting him there…

Sam arrived at that moment gasping and panting… Petra turned to him – saying something in an urgent whisper… Thea spoke up… 'Thank you…Bass…' she gave him a quick smile 'you broke my winning streak and we have the photos to prove it - but I don't mind' she shrugged, 'well not too much anyway – I learned a lot and you'll find me much harder to beat next time…' Bass nodded… 'I'll look forward to it Thea, you gave me a real run for my money… can't say I've enjoyed sparring as much for a long time… Thank you…' she gave him another tight smile, her eyes scanning the area in case the plants had followed them… and nodded towards Charlie… 'It was nice meeting you Charlotte…good luck...' Charlie smiled back 'you too…'

'I'm sorry but you really have to get ready to go now…' Petra's voice was full of regret… 'We'll send a small group of Scouts along a few days behind you to Willoughby – Thea will lead them – she'll find some way of contacting you and bringing a message back to us…' she sighed…'perhaps when this is all sorted out there might be some way for you to come back and visit us again? Sophie was so looking forward to showing you her film…' She frowned sadly and led them quickly towards the wagon where the horses were hitched and waiting along with another two horses saddled for riding… 'Sam and Thea will go with you to see you safely on your way…' she turned to Charlie 'I am so very grateful for what your coming did for William – I wouldn't have him now if it wasn't for you…' her hands were held together in front of her, fingers nervous, 'Its just that we have to think of all the others here as well – and until we know how to control whatever this is…' Charlie gave her a little smile 'It really is ok Petra… we understand…' she glanced up at Bass who nodded and reached for her hand…'This has been an amazing experience…' she swallowed a lump in her throat… 'Thank you… and I'm glad about William and I'm sorry that it's all gone crazy…' but then her whole world was crazy… Bass tightened his grip on her hand a little and rubbed his thumb over her palm… At least she'd had some good things…she hoped she could keep some of them…

They reached the wagon… another Scout brought a tray over to them; two small bottles were on it and Petra handed one each to Bass and Charlie… 'I'm sorry…' she gave them a tight-lipped smile… 'Sam will drive for now… you should both lie down in the back – we've made some space…you'll sleep for a little while…' she gave them each a quick hug…'take care and good luck…' They drank the liquid in the bottles down… gazing into each other's eyes… whole worlds there of regret, hope, sadness – love?

They climbed into the back of the wagon and Petra closed the door... Their bedrolls had been laid out side by side, surrounded by stacked goods – secured by ropes to the sides and Charlie was already feeling quite sleepy… Bass lay down and reached his arms up for her… 'Charlotte... come here before you fall over…' he gave her a little smile… and she knelt and leaned into his familiar warmth – spooning herself against him as closely as she could… and as she felt the wagon start to move off… Bass met her lips with his and she floated into the sensations, his arms a hard strength around her, her hands roaming over him – wanting to remember the feel of him, the smell and the taste of him… Bass held her as she fell asleep not wanting to lose a moment of having her for himself… he could feel himself drifting off too… the motion of the wagon moving and the sounds of horses hooves strangely soothing…but he fought it for as long as he could, stroking her hair, running a finger over her lovely face, her eye lashes long and dark golden brown against her skin, the little hollow at the base of her throat, her smooth shoulders… a line of her belly visible at the bottom of her tank…Gods he loved those little glimpses of her belly and back as she walked… he kissed her lightly once more then lay back, keeping her pressed tightly against him, making sure she was comfortable… his last conscious thought was a memory of how lovely she had looked when he woke up that morning …all bright hair and golden skin…and how good it had been to feel her around him…

…

Charlie woke up in her bedroll around their campsite… Which was really weird because it was late in the afternoon by the sun and she didn't usually sleep during the day…. She did a quick internal inventory - didn't feel ill though and nothing was hurting - in fact, and she stretched her arms up and yawned… she felt wonderful, better than she had for…well…ages… She sat up and looked around, searching – where was he? She found the wagon and nodded – he was with the horses as usual, all three heads close together, his hands stroking over their ears and down their strong necks…

She quietly wriggled her way out of the bedroll and put her boots on, walking over towards him…She could tell when he heard her coming - his hands stopped moving and his body went completely still…

Then he moved slowly away from the horses and turned to face her… 'Hello Charlotte…how are you feeling?' his voice was calm, polite… his eyes and face neutral - non-committal…she hesitated, maybe he didn't… 'Bass?' she asked him the question with her eyes too… he started and took a sharp breath, his eyes suddenly blue and so intense on her that she sucked in a breath… he still didn't move (although his hands clenched at his sides…) but she understood why… 'Bass, I remember…' she moved towards him, hoping that she wasn't making a mistake but willing to try… 'I remember everything…' and suddenly he was there – both hands framing her face, his eyes boring into hers…'What do you remember Charlotte?' she felt suddenly uncertain…'Bass?' he caught his breath and let go of her…'I'm sorry Charlie…' his eyes lost their colour – becoming distant and remote like a river in winter… and he turned away from her... 'Whatever you…we…remember… It was only a dream…it…it can't exist here…' he started to walk back to the horses… 'That was another world Charlie... and we have to live in this one…'.

Charlie stood where he left her; stunned into silence for a long moment… then her head went up, her face set – eyes wide and stormy… 'I know you've been a lot of things Sebastian Monroe but I didn't think you were a coward…' he turned around…'Charlie…?' She strode towards him… 'This is just another one of your fucking stupid ways of asking me if I really want to do this…' she was so furious… 'How dare you do it to me again…you…you fucking idiot…' she reached him and started pounding into him with her fists and feet, she was angry and crying at the same time…and he fell back under the onslaught…'Charlie…stop…stop…' he begged her…his arms up trying to block some of her blows… ' Charlie I'm sorry… I thought…' he tried to get through to her… 'What about Miles and Rachael…?' She stopped hitting him…and stood panting, hands on hips, eyes blazing at him… 'What about them?' she demanded… Bass had never seen her like this… she was incandescent with fury…'This has got nothing to do with them!' she was building up again…'this is about us… you…you… stupid moron… and I'm sick and tired of you always putting other people before yourself…' tears were rolling down her face and he hated that he had been the one to put them there… 'Bass… what happened… it wasn't just a dream…' she stood in front of him, hands at her sides… her eyes raw and imploring 'It was something I've never felt before – it was something special… it worked…and it was real - at least…it was for me…' she suddenly deflated… 'Unless…. you don't want it to be real…' her voice was small and sad and tired… Bass took a deep breath… 'Charlie, You have no idea how much I want it to be real – but you were right…' she sighed and started to turn away… He reached out a hand but she pulled away… 'No…no…not that…' he moved in front of her, leaning so he could look in her eyes…she avoided his gaze… 'Charlie…please…? Look at me…?' she looked up, eyes hurt and confused…

'Charlotte Matheson' he said gently, willing her to see that he was giving her the truth, giving her his soul… 'You gave me a reason to want to live...' he reached for her hands, and this time she let him take them…'but you were right that I was being a coward… I spent a long time hiding…not living, just…waiting to die…' he licked his dry lips… 'You woke me up…and once we got back out here I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same as me and…just plain scared…' he kissed her fingers… 'Charlie…I'm so sorry…' she went very still, then gently pulled her hands from his…

'So have you stopped...being scared I mean?' she said, her gaze steady, waiting… 'Because if you're still scared then we'll just travel on to Willoughby and pretend that it was all just a dream and it'll gradually fade away until that's all it'll be…' Bass looked at her…he could see that she meant it…he either stopped being scared or he gave up whatever chance he might have had with her… it was all or nothing… He decided that to hell with it - he was going to go for it all… he faced her… 'I've stopped being scared Charlie….' The corners of his mouth lifted – just a little, he needed to convince her that he meant every word…'I mean you can be scary all on your own sometimes and facing Miles and Rachael is going to be…interesting…but…' he smiled, tentative…'I'm not scared of us, not anymore…' her eyes cleared and her head tilted…'ok then…' she said… He was a bit taken aback…'what…just… 'Ok then'…?' her eyes narrowed and the pool smile appeared (although he could see a – very – small trace of her dimple…), 'You've got some serious making up to do Bass Monroe…' she smirked at him… then turned on her heel and started walking back towards the campfire…her hips swaying and belt jingling as she walked… 'Damn it Charlie…' he sputtered…'you don't just say 'Ok then…' when someone…' she kept on walking 'Hey Charlie - are you even listening to me…?'

Charlie kept walking… he'd get it in a minute… her grin got a little wider…she hadn't dealt with Miles for so long without learning a little something about stubborn and complicated men…

Suddenly she was up in the air… his arms hard under her knees and waist – in a reflex her arms went up around his neck to keep her balance… he was shaking his head and laughing at her, then he dropped a hard kiss on her mouth 'Charlie you are the most… incredible…infuriating…beautiful…' he kissed her again then swung her round until her head fell back, dizzy… 'Wonderful…woman…I… have ever had the good fortune to fall in love with…' she picked her head up again, defying centrifugal force… 'In love with…?' he stopped and let her down – she had to lean on him to keep upright although his arms were so tight around her that she wouldn't have fallen anyway…his eyes were intensely and incredibly blue… 'Oh yes…' and he started kissing her in earnest… his hands roving up and under her tank top – undoing her bra, his thumbs moving underneath it to brush over her nipples… 'Bass' she said breathless and flushed 'I love where we going with this…' she gasped as his hands cupped both her breasts, teasing until her nipples buzzed and tingled like two bees… 'But…Sam and Thea…have they gone…?' she caught a breath '…oh…' he pulled the bottom of her tank top up and over her arms and head in a single swift movement flinging it over his shoulder...then he paused… 'Yes, it's ok…they stayed until I woke up and you were stirring then they left to go back and help sort out the greenery clean up – Petra sent a rider - the plants stopped growing after we left… so we're all on our own….' He kissed her again…she looked confused… 'But why can we still remember everything Bass?' he sighed, slipping a bra strap over her shoulder and down her arm...'Sam said that Petra relaxed the rules this time – we have to be able to tell Rachael what happened after all…they just made us go to sleep so that we didn't know where the place was…ok?' he sighed again, 'now hold still… I've got this strap tangled in your hair…'

_A short moment later her bra went flying over his shoulder…then he smiled and let out a happy sigh…'hello beautiful babies…' Charlie couldn't help herself, she laughed out loud… 'Bass Monroe – are you a boob man…?' he kissed one then the other… 'And proud of it' he proclaimed…'but…' as he unbuckled her belt and undid the buttons on her pants…'I am also…' his hand slipped down the front and slid between her legs… ' He smiled wickedly at finding her hot and very, very wet… 'A pussy man…' he took his hand out – leaving her panting and, heaven help her she was almost begging for more…'as well as…' he swung her up again, carried her over to the bed rolls, set her down on hers and grinned as he knelt down beside her, pulling off her boots then her pants and panties in what felt like seconds… 'a leg man' he ran his hands up and along her legs, guiding her knees over his shoulders … his fingers sliding up her thighs and around her hips then further round… 'I also love your ass…' she looked down at him, his eyes gleaming between her legs, 'that's nice….' she gasped 'so you're sort of an everything man….' she chewed on her lower lip as he slowly kissed his way up her thighs… 'You could say that…' his breath was hot between her legs… 'Although I do have my particular favourites…' Charlie gasped again, her back arching, arms flying out to her sides as she felt his lips and tongue on her… 'Oh my God…' she managed, lifting her hips to give him more access and he moved his hands under her ass to support her while he licked and sucked as though she were his favourite dessert… She felt the world kaleidoscope into bright sparks and his blue eyes watching as she came for him…_

_She fell back against the cushions they used as pillows, Bass sat back on his heels…'you look really good just like that – maybe you could just walk around naked...' Charlie lifted an eyebrow… 'Hey if I do you do too…' she looked pointedly at his clothing – which he was still wearing… and tipped her head…'get them off Bass…' he grinned 'Gee you're a bossy woman…' he stripped off his pullover, Charlie licked her lips, grinning… 'Now the rest…' he stood up '…demanding too….' He undid his belt and started on his fly buttons…' Just a sec' he said struggling with a button… 'just got to get this stupid thing undone…' a button suddenly went flying off – somewhere… and he quickly rolled the pants down getting them caught on his boots…'Damn it…' Charlie broke up – he was so cute… 'Shit…' he wrenched at his boots – flung them away and finally got out of the pants… 'Bass… Bass…!' 'What is it Charlie…?' he panted... she smiled up at him…through her lashes... 'Would you do something for me… Please?' she sucked at the side of her bottom lip again and Bass took a deep breath in…he loved it when she did that… 'Just stay there for a minute Bass, I… I… want to look at you…' He chuckled and shrugged…'ok…' then straightened up and stood tall – and even though he knew he had a good, well muscled body he was surprised to find that he actually felt a little self-conscious… _

_Charlie smiled and let out a long, satisfied sigh….'You are a really beautiful man, Bass…' she reached a hand up and traced around his hard muscled, beautifully masculine shape in the air… outlined with a gold halo by the evening sunlight… 'And I love looking at you…' He could feel the heat of her eyes on him, and could almost feel the way she was tracing his arms and chest with her finger in the air… then the finger moved lower… he laughed…'it's not that big Charlotte….' She shrugged, grinning… 'It looks pretty big from down here Bass…' she lifted her knees and stroked a hand down the front of her body – over breasts and belly, down to his most recent favourite part... 'Charlotte….' he breathed… she stroked herself for him…'Do you want to come down here now Bass…?' his eyes lit up like blue flames and he was suddenly there on his knees between her legs, watching her… his hand lazily playing with himself…. He leaned over her, eyes very intent now… 'There's an old story Charlotte…' his breath caught and he leaned further in until she could feel him hard against her, moving gently and silkily against her soft wetness…his fingers sliding against hers as they moved on his cock and through her folds…positioning himself at her entrance 'That if you save someone's life – their life belongs to you…' she smiled 'Then I must be yours…' he slid home, stretching and filling her up and she could feel him pulsing inside her…'and I'm yours Charlie – because you saved me too…' he ran his hands up her body, over her belly and breasts stretching her arms above her head, gripping her hands in his as he withdrew and plunged in again and again until the world split into atoms around them and re formed eons later with the two of them curled together at the centre…_

Neither of them noticed a glittering cloud of small green lights – circling and dancing intricate patterns around and between the nearby trees; the Nano assembly noting the close interaction between its/their subject and her mate with what it interpreted as satisfaction… It/they - felt (query?) satisfied that the two humans were meeting each other's needs… the reaction was interesting and a sub-assembly formed to examine it. It/they had also noted the plants and seeds in the Wagon from the biochemist Petra…and other sub-assemblies were considering possible options for these taking into account what had been learned from the experiments with the plants in New Xanadu. A sub-assembly had remained in that community to observe and gather further data while the rest continued to follow their primary subject back to the Creator network – It had been resolved however that no other attempts would be made to use the plants until more was understood…further experiments on vegetation and other organics were required…

Epilogue: Back on the road to Willoughby again… Around the campfire…a few days later…

'But you promised Bass…' she complained…he sighed heavily… 'I didn't promise Charlotte… you asked me to teach you… I didn't say I would…' 'But Bass…it'll make me better at defending myself…' he got up to poke the fire and check how things were cooking… 'The double swords are complicated Charlie… it's taken me years to get where I am…' she leaned forward and sniffed 'Oh… that smells really good…' he chuckled 'flattery will get you everything but that, Charlotte…' she sat back again… 'Well at least let me watch you…' he laughed…'you just like looking at me naked…' she laughed back 'can't argue with that…I'd look at you naked anytime…' he turned the spit over 'this is nearly done…' Charlie pouted 'Bass…please?' 'You don't give up do you Charlie…' she flashed her dimple at him…'We could do it topless … you said it was traditional…' he took a deep breath…then let it out… the image of Charlie topless with a sword, was like something out of one of his adolescent (and to be truthful recent) fantasies… 'Charlotte, I lied…and there is no way I could concentrate if you were topless…I could cut something important off… something you'd miss…' He sat down again and took her hand…'we've got a few weeks on the road… I'll show you what I can, ok…? It'll be something we can show Miles that he will actually be pleased with…' She leaned over to kiss him…he still worried about what Miles and her mother would say about them being together…frankly she couldn't give a damn…although she'd like Miles to be happy for her… 'It'll be alright Bass… I'll look after you…' He pulled her into his arms 'I know you will…' he dropped a kiss on her full lips…'Have I told you that you're beautiful today? he asked…'Yes…' she said 'a couple of times…but I like it so you can keep doing it...'

The end

AN Well, that's it for now… Thanks so much again for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it, any errors in plot, characterization, canon or science are of course my own…

Concepts around the behaviour of the Nano Assemblies and Sub-assemblies are very loosely based on writings about human consciousness by Susan Greenfield. I was trying to work out how consciousness might develop in such an IA and this seemed a logical approach… This story is of course set loosely around the time that Aaron is saved by the Nano after he is killed by the (Patriot) Andover Clan… when the Nano seem very much to be trying to find out about themselves and their creators – I thought that perhaps they may have decided to follow the rest of the group as well…

I'm going to miss this story – I've really enjoyed writing it… so there might be a sequel. I have a couple of other ideas for stories though so might work on those first… :) regards and best wishes, Magpie


End file.
